The Ultimate Prank
by AtarahPern
Summary: This story is all about Patricia Stimpson who was only mentioned in OOTP in one little half sentence. She met the Weasley twins and it changed her life, and greatly impacted theirs as well. T rating to be safe. No slash. CANON! SPOILER! I found a loophole, Fred lives.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Stimpson always felt like she didn't belong. As a child she had learned that she was a witch. That meant she was very different from most of the people she knew because she grew up in a mostly Muggle neighborhood. Her mother was also a witch, but she was the only other one in their whole extended family. So Trish, as she liked to be called, grew up feeling like a freak. Perhaps it was her own perception of herself that turned others away, or the fact that she was naturally quiet and shy, but whatever the reason, she never had any really close friends. It didn't really bother her; as she was an only child, she had her parents' undivided attention.

Another unusual thing about her that kept friends at bay was her tendency to have panic attacks. Trish was afraid it had made bad first impressions on her classmates when she'd been frozen with fear and gasping for breath at each new encounter when she'd started school. Others tended to shy away from her when it happened.

Her family was also Christian. That again separated her from many of the peers her age. Especially once she went to Hogwarts. She found that the majority of the wizarding world held greater trust in their own powers and abilities than they did the existence of an all-mighty God. Oddly enough, having others denounce her beliefs only made her lean more heavily on what she knew to be true and strengthened her faith.

Trish was sorted into Hufflepuff when she got to Hogwarts because she wasn't ambitious or brave or exceptionally studious. She was however loyal and a hard worker, so she supposed Hufflepuff really was the best place for her to be. Though Hufflepuff house was known for being friendlier, it didn't mean that Trish made a ton of friends. No matter the reason, she still remained mostly on her own and though the others never pointedly excluded her, she still found herself by herself the majority of the time. She decided that she didn't mind, that she actually enjoyed being a loner, but there were moments when she would watch enviously as a group of close friends interacted.

The group that most often caught her eye, and that she sometimes wished she belonged to, was a bunch of Gryffindors in her year. At it's core was the Weasley twins and the ever popular Lee Jordan, and they were closely surrounded by members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This group of friends always seemed to be having a good time together. Even as a Hufflepuff, she had heard many stories of the twins and their outrageous exploits, and experimental magic.

Trish's first close encounter with the Weasley twins was when she passed out studying for OWL exams. Sitting on the floor in the library, surrounded by books that looked helpful, she hadn't thought she'd have a problem. But as she pick up the first book, titled "Easy ways to pass the OWLS", and started to read, the familiar feel of a panic attack started to set in. After only a few chapters, her brain shut down and she fainted.

A sharp smell startled her back to life. In an instant she realized someone had their arm around her shoulders and was speaking softly to her. "Easy now. You're okay." Trish opened her eyes to see two fellow students looking at her closely. It only took a glance to know that it was the Weasley twins, Fred and George. There was no mistaking that red hair.

"Thank you." Trish stammered as she sat up.

"I think we're in the clear this time Fred." Said the twin kneeling in front of her. "I don't see even a tiny change in her hair color." He held up something small and round and green. "The contents are so strong they wake anyone up, but the first few times we tried it, it turned our hair green. Think we got it right now."

"Maybe." Said the twin at her side, staring intently at her. "Have your eyes always been hazel?"

"Yes." Trish answered nervously, staring back at him.

He nodded. "Let's give it a few minutes to be sure." He got comfortable sitting on the floor beside her. "So, lady fair, why were you sleeping in the library of all places?"

Trish chuckled. "My name's Patricia Stimpson. And I… well I get these panic attacks sometimes, and that's what happens." She shook her head angrily and motioned towards the books. "I'm just all worked up about my OWLs and was reading these books with tips in them, but with the dementors hanging about, I'm just feeling worse than usual. There's just so much, and I just don't know what to do, and I just…" Feeling the panic returning she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Easy there!" Fred gave her shoulder a shake. "Keep breathing." With his free hand he fished inside his robe pocket a moment, and pulled out a purple stone. "Hold onto that a bit."

As soon as her touched the stone she began to feel better. "Oh my!" Trish smiled at him. "That's so much better!"

"We'd heard you were having problems so we'll let you keep it. It's still experimental, so you have to let us know if you experience any strange side effects." George said.

"All it's supposed to do is help you feel calm. If you notice anything else, let us know as soon as possible." Fred added.

"Keep a journal." George suggested. "When you held it and for how long. Or if it goes queer, describe it in great detail. Oh, and tell no one." He added with a wink.

Trish stared at them both for a minute, then grinned. "I know it's working because all of that would have sent my brain into a tizzy!"

"We know, we've heard." Fred smiled and rolled his eyes.

"We've been hoping to catch you at it, so we could test our new charms." George added.

"Imagine a girl fainting over tests when she could be swooning over my good looks!" Fred tried to look serious, but she could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Good thing I've got this stone to keep me from succumbing!" Though she tried to keep a straight face, she started laughing when he looked indignant.

Trish made it through the rest of the testing without fainting once. Every now and then she'd catch one of the twins looking her way and assumed they were checking to see if the stone was doing its job. Trish returned their questioning glances with a smile and a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the summer break Trish decided that having the stone in her pocket wasn't always convenient. After stopping at a craft store, she set to work at wrapping it with silver wire and turning it into a pendant. It took several tries before she was pleased with the result. The wire had to cover enough of the stone to keep it secure, but leave enough of the stone showing through that she could feel its effects when she held it. When she was done she had a rather pretty purple necklace that she got many compliments on.

When she got back to Hogwarts that fall, so many people noticed her necklace that she did a little bit of jewelry business on the side. It was work that she really enjoyed, and it didn't hurt to add a Sickle or two to her small bank account. Trish found herself with several requests for jewelry later in the semester as the school held a Yule Ball that term.

Her thoughts full of jewelry ideas and designs, she neglected finding a date for the ball. Not that she felt there was any specific guy she wanted to go with anyway. Most of the boys she knew were still very immature, and those that weren't seemed out of her league.

Part of her shrunk back from even attending the ball, but Professor Sprout was very clear about her expectations for her Hufflepuffs. So with her mother's help, she found dress robes and some pins that would look pretty in her hair once it was braided.

The Great Hall looked amazing for the ball, house tables had been replaced with small round tables and everything shimmered with what appeared to be a fresh coat of snow. Dinner was excellent of course and Trish found herself really enjoying the evening. At least she did until the dancing started. As the couples stood to dance, Trish sat alone. She noticed that she wasn't the only one still seated, scattered among the other tables were others like herself who hadn't found dates. With a sigh she decided to just sit and watch the dancing for a little while and then go to bed.

After a few dance numbers, Trish stood and made her way towards the exit. As she skirted past the dance floor, someone suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Tell me you aren't leaving already!"

With a start, Trish looked up to the grin of a Weasley twin. "Actually, I am. I didn't have a date, so I've no reason to stay."

"Silly little Hufflepuff! No one is sticking with their date!" He pointed to his twin nearby. "My date's with my brother." He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "George has a crush on her, but couldn't seem to work up the courage to ask her." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So I asked her, and told him to cut in after a bit."

"That's awfully nice of you." Trish said. "But doesn't that leave you alone now?"

Fred laughed. "Alone? No, it leaves me free! Free to dance with all the girls who were afraid to ask me."

She rolled her eyes at his ego. "Oh, well in that case, you're sure to have a good time!"

A slow dance number started then, and Trish was surprised when Fred put an arm around her waist and pulled her into the dance. She faltered for a few steps until she remembered her lessons. "That's better." He said, subtly pulling her deeper into the crowd. "I really like what you've done with that stone by the way. Good idea!"

For the rest of that dance, Fred made little jokes that made her laugh. Trish began to relax and really enjoy herself. When the song ended, the twins looked at each other and shouted "Switch!" As all the friends around her laughed and switched partners, Trish found herself matched with Lee. Then later she danced with George, and yet again another friend of theirs. Trish was having such a great time that she was sorry when they announced the last song.

As the couples broke up to return to their dorms, she found Fred at her side once more. "Shall I escort you to your dorm, my lady?" He said with a gallant bow.

"Certainly you may." Trish tried to keep a straight face, but laughed heartily as she took the arm he offered.

"Here you are, safe and sound." Fred said as they reached the entrance to Hufflepuff dorms.

"Thank you Fred." Trish grinned at him. "And thank you for making me stay, I really had a good time."

"And you didn't faint once!" He smiled and winked at her as he turned away. "Good night."

The second stage of the Triwizard challenge was held in late February. Trish shivered though she was bundled up well, as she stood with the rest of the students at the edge of the lake, watching and waiting for the stage to be completed. It seemed unnatural for the contestants to be underwater in the freezing lake for so long. As she stared at the water, imagining what it must be like, she felt a panic attack. Resolutely, she touched her pendant to feel relaxed again and turned away from the water. The students stood in groups around her chatting. She wandered through the groups aimlessly, just to have something to do.

"Oy Hufflepuff!" Trish looked toward the shout to see a group sitting on the ground and one of the Weasley twins waving at her. "We need one more!"

The twins' friends shifted to make room for Trish, who smiled as she joined them. They formed a tight circle around a deck of cards. "Exploding Snap." Said the twin sitting across from her. "It's Fred's favorite." He nodded his head to the other twin.

"I like to blow things up. So do you." Fred countered.

George was nodding. "Let's start!"

They played several rounds of cards. Trish didn't do very well, but at least she had fun. A sudden cheer on the shore ended the game. Trish bumped Fred's shoulder as they walked. "I'm glad you called me over. I was starting to worry about the people doing the challenge. It's not right to make them be underwater that long!"

Fred looked grim. "That's why we started the game. Our little brother is stuck in that lake somewhere. He's Harry's best mate, so Harry has to rescue him." He let out a sharp breath. "Not that I doubt Harry, not really."

"I'm sure he won't leave him behind." Trish offered.

"There's only a few minutes more. He'd best hurry!" Fred answered staring out at the lake.

Trish unfastened her necklace. "Maybe this will help you feel better." She placed it in his hand.

Fred looked down at the pendant and rubbing his finger across it, he began to smile. "That really works well. George and I should make more of these."

They were interrupted by more cheering, this time from the Gryffindor platform. "That must be Harry now!" Fred looked up excited. "Yes, I see Ron's red head!" He handed Trish back the necklace. "Thanks sweetheart!" He smiled and ran off.

The rest of that term passed quickly. As spring ended the Triward Challenge came to its final stage. Trish brought a large book with her to read as she sat in the stands. She chose a spot at the end of the aisle that separated the houses. Once the contestants had all entered the maze, there was really nothing to see, so Trish took her book out. It was a book that she's read may times before and always enjoyed, but for whatever reason this time she found her mind wandering as she read. The crowd around her was restless and loud as they talked and joked to pass the time. Normally it wouldn't bother her that she wasn't included, but this time she felt it deeply. After a bit Trish began to feel lonely and more than a bit resentful of the people enjoying themselves around her.

With a heavy heart, Trish slipped away from her seat and made her way down from the bleachers. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get away. As she went down the stairs, she decided to just go back to her dorm as long as no one stopped her. At the bottom of the stairs, she heard people talking beneath the bleachers as well. Looking to her left, Trish caught a glimpse of red hair and she recognized one of the girls in the group as well.

For a moment Trish wondered if she would be welcomed if she walked over. It would be nice, she admitted, to feel like she belonged. Of anyone she'd ever encountered, the Weasleys and their friends had been the most accepting of her. On the other hand, she reasoned, they didn't know her very well either. Maybe they wouldn't be so accepting if they did. With a deep sigh and tears threatening she turned left… and walked right into someone.

Hands gently gripped her shoulders. "Where are you running off to?"

"I'm sorry, I…" Trish looked up to see a grinning redhead.

The grin faded and an eyebrow lifted. "You are running away! What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, everything, take your pick." Trish tried to answer flippantly, but couldn't quite manage a smile to back it up. Looking away from the Weasley twin, she sighed. "It's not something you would understand."

He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Try me." He said challengingly.

Trish shook her head. "You wouldn't. Everyone likes you and even if they didn't you always have your twin. How could you possibly understand what it feels like to…" She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "to be an outcast."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Well you're right, I do always have Fred." He looked past her shoulder towards his twin and their friends. "But I do sometimes wonder if they're my friends just because of him." George looked back at her. "There was one time when we were little, we were horsing around and Fred hit his head hard enough that he had to spend a few days at the hospital. It was very lonely without him and our parents were so worried about him that they pretty well ignored me. I've never forgotten how that felt." He shook his head. "So if that's even a tiny bit of how you feel, then yes, I do understand, and I'm sorry."

Unable to meet his gaze, Trish looked down and tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears sneaking out of her eyes. Just then the stands above them roared. George chuckled. "Sounds like Harry won. Let's go see." He gently pulled Trish after him.

They met up with Fred and the rest of the group at the top of the stairs. "He did it!" Fred cheered and clapped George on the shoulder.

Trish looked past them to the edge of the maze where teachers and officials were headed. Something about the scene didn't look right to her. Beside her, Lee was staring as well. "Someone's laying down." He said concerned. "It has to be Diggory, the others were pulled out already."

Teachers rounded the crowd then sending the students back to their dorms. Whatever celebrations might have been planned, they were obviously postponed. Trish was swept along with the crowd and quickly separated from the Gryffindor group. Hours later word circulated through the dorm that Cedric Diggory had been killed. The shock of his death and the rumors of how it happened, mingled with the grief at the passing of a housemate, overwhelmed even the best of them. Though she hadn't really known him well, Trish was still very sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer once again passed by quickly, and the start of the last year of school came. Trish was excited to get back and hoped that Hufflepuff members would have had time to recover from their loss. It was a bit quiet without Cedric, and several times she heard sighs for no other apparent reason. Other than that major difference, the year started off well. That is until Professor Umbridge started to ruin it all.

The trouble started in the class Professor Umbridge taught, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class was shocked when she asked them to put their wands away and instead study magical theory. Since her grade was at NEWT level, Trish felt there must be some horrible mistake. However there were few students in Hufflepuff daring enough to question the teacher's methods. She heard later that several Gryffindors had gotten in trouble for doing just that.

As the first semester went on, it became obvious that the professor was trying to undermine the school, its teachers, and especially the headmaster. Trish heard a lot of quiet grumbling whispers in the hallways. One evening after dinner as she walked to the library, she was surprised to see the Weasley twins beside her. "Come for a walk with us?" One whispered.

Trish looked at him, curious. "All right."

They led her down a side corridor that few students used. About halfway down this hall, one of them turned to her. "Now there's a secret passage down here, and we'd like it to stay that way, so if you don't mind closing your eyes."

Trish felt a little uneasy about this, but she had no reason not to trust them, so she agreed. They each took an arm and led her for a bit. She heard something move, but couldn't tell if it was a door or a stone. Finally they stopped. "Right, you can look now, but don't move because it's dark in here and there's stairs."

Trish opened her eyes, but there was nothing to see. She started to panic and reached for her pendant. One of the twins caused his wand to light which helped a bit. She saw they were standing very close to her, so she couldn't have fallen even if she had moved the wrong way. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. "So what do you want with me that's so secret we have to hide?"

The twin on her left raised an eyebrow and made a show of stepping back to look at her whole body. "I can think of a few things, can't you George?"

George, on her right, laughed. "Don't you think you have enough girls, Fred?"

"Not at the moment!" Fred answered with a smile, and then coming close to Trish once more, he got serious. "We've heard about a group starting up to practice all the things Umbridge doesn't want to teach us. Thought maybe you'd want to join."

"I don't know…" Trish said hesitantly.

George nodded. "I told you she wouldn't. Don't want to get caught and end up with detention?"

"Well Umbridge did just ban all clubs, didn't she?" Trish answered. "Besides I don't really care about my grades. Especially my Dark Arts grade. I'm too chicken to become an Auror or some job like that where I would actually use that kind of knowledge."

The twins looked at each other. Fred leaned closer still, nearly whispering in her ear. "Maybe you just need the knowledge to protect yourself."

Trish's eyes widened in fear and her voice shook when she spoke. "So you think it's true then? That You-know-who is back?"

"Yes." George answered simply. "Think about that for a bit before you make up your mind."

Without another word, the light went out, and they took hold of her arms again. "Close your eyes, we'll lead you out."

After a bit they said she could open her eyes, and she saw that they were back in the castle hallway. They turned to her, and George said, "So let us know if you want to go and we'll get you in. But if you don't, then keep it to yourself, okay?"

Fred cocked his head, glancing down to her hand that was playing with her pendant. "And if thinking about all that keeps you up at night, then you might as well consider what we _could_ have been doing in the dark." He raised his eyebrows and winked, then the pair walked away laughing.

Trish never did join the group the twins invited her to. She found it easier to get lost under the crush of assignments her classes gave her in preparation for NEWTs testing. This year was easier for her than her OWLs had been mainly because of the pendant calming her whenever she found the panic starting. She didn't faint even once. Later in the year, however, she regretted her decision not to join the group.

Umbridge was in her glory, with all the control she was allowed over the students and teachers. She formed a group called the Inquisitional Squad that to Trish's mind was simply the biggest group of bullies the school had ever produced. They were allowed free rein and exercised it frequently. It became rather unsafe to even walk the halls.

One morning, Trish took a chance to go to the library before classes. She didn't see anyone in the halls, but she heard heavy footsteps after awhile. Frightened, she didn't look behind her, she just hurried ahead, holding her pendant to keep the fear at bay. Something struck her and she fell, finding herself wrapped in a Body Bind curse. "Got you now!" A deep voice growled in her ear as hands grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Suppose I want you less stiff than this." Trish felt the curse drop, but she was held tight in his arms. She struggled and screamed. "Go ahead and scream, no one can hear you. Silencing charms are easy." He laughed roughly and she felt his hand grabbing her robes, trying to rip them. As the fabric of her shirt gave way, he cheered. "Now that's more like it! Let's get the rest off as well!"

Suddenly his heavy body was thrown away from her. Shocked, she saw one of the twins coming out of a hidden doorway with his wand pointed at her assailant who was on the ground not far from her. Trish grabbed the ripped pieces of her shirt and tried to hold them together. "Here sweetheart." The other twin slipped off his jacket and helped her put it on. Once it was fastened and she was covered up again, he turned his attention to his brother. "Who is it George?"

George frowned, turning the body with a kick. "Montague." He said the name nastily, then looked at Trish. "You okay?" Trish tried to answer and couldn't. George frowned again. "Didn't even let her call for help?" He kicked the body again.

Fred did the counter spell so Trish could speak again. With a gentle gesture, he pushed the hair from her face. "Better now?"

Trish nodded, overwhelmed by their concern. "Thank you both so much!" Her voice broke and she fought to keep from crying.

With no hesitation, Fred wrapped her in a hug. "Silly little Hufflepuff! Don't cry, everything's alright now." He let her go and turned back to George. "So, what shall we do with this useless lump?"

George was still frowning darkly. "Something he can't come back from so easily."

With a smile, Fred suggested, "Perhaps now would be a good time to try out that Cabinet?"

"Yeah!" George grinned. "We should be able to get him that far without being stopped!"

"Come on." Fred nodded at Trish. "You wait in this hidey hole." He pulled back a tapestry halfway down the hallway to reveal a small alcove. "We'll be back for you as soon as we deal with this trash."

Trish climbed into the alcove. Once she heard them shuffling away, she took her wand and started repairing her ripped shirt. By the time she was done, she had calmed down considerably. She leaned her head back against the wall behind her and relaxed. Fred's jacket felt like a warm blanket and she was nearly falling asleep by the time they came back for her.

"Knock, knock!" George said as he pulled back the tapestry to let her out.

Jumping down, Trish was glad to see how pleased the boys were with themselves. She took off the jacket and handed it back to Fred who looked at her in surprise. His gaze lingered on her shirt and then he smiled. "You do quick work!"

The pair led her to her first class with an admonition not to go wandering off by herself again. A few days later Trish heard a rumor that Montague had turned up stuck in a toilet. He seemed to be a bit addled by the experience. Trish couldn't help but smile.

That same day after lunch, Trish bumped into the twins and their friends in the hallway. "Catch you in a bit George!" Shouted Fred as he stopped to talk to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to join that group I told you about now that you've run into some trouble." He spoke softly so no one could overhear him.

Trish shook her head. "I doubt it'd do me any good. I'll just panic in front of everyone and fail miserably."

"Look at that chap over there." Fred pointed to a boy stumbling not far from where they were.

"Name's Neville and if ever anyone struggled it's him. No one would expect you to get it straight away."

"I don't know…" Trish bit her lip.

Fred sighed. "Tell you what, wait for me after dinner, and I'll show you a few things. Just the two of us, no pressure, okay?"

Trish was shocked. "That's awfully nice of you, but why?"

"Why what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you go out of your way for me?" Trish asked.

"Silly little Hufflepuff!" He rolled his eyes at her. "Isn't that what friends do? I'll see you later!" He quickly left as a teacher came their way.

Once Trish got over the shock of having one of the most popular people in school call her a friend, she began to look forward to meeting with him. She had to admit that knowing better how to do some defensive spells could be crucial to her safety.

That night she met up with Fred and he took her to a hidden passage and showed her how to open it, saying that other times they could just meet up there. Then he helped her practice. It was awkward at first, but as she practiced, Trish got more confident. They met several times over the next couple of weeks.

"When do you want to meet again?" Trish asked as she brushed dirt from her robes from falling.

Fred looked at her a bit sadly. "I'm afraid this is the last time. Can't tell you any of the details, but George and I are going to be doing something and I won't be able to meet you anymore." He grinned. "You'll know what we're up to when you see it! But I think you are doing brilliantly, you'll be safe enough."

The next day Trish was headed to class when she heard screaming. She hurried to the sound and saw Professor Umbridge yelling at the twins with a crowd gathering around. When she wondered aloud what had happened, someone told her that the Weasley boys had made a swamp out of a corridor. Then she heard them call for their brooms which came immediately to them despite being locked up in an office. Trish cheered along with all the crowd at this brazen display against the tyranny Umbridge had caused. In the few weeks left before the end of the school year, Trish missed seeing the twins, but she had her stone to remind her of them. It helped her pass her NEWTS without fainting once!


	4. Chapter 4

The week after Trish finished school, her father was killed on his way to work. The muggle world called it a freak accident when the bridge collapsed, crushing those driving beneath it. Trish and her mother weren't so sure. After the funeral, Trish decided she should take a job to help her mom with the bills. As she debated what kind of job to take, she found herself in Diagon Alley staring at the Weasley's new joke shop. One couldn't help but stare at the bright colors. With a small smile, she straightened her clothes and walked inside. The first step in was a bit overwhelming, everywhere she looked was something bright and cheery and promising excitement. She recognized the girl setting up displays as a fellow Hogwarts student from a lower grade. Trish couldn't remember her last name but remembered her first was Verity. Tearing her eyes away from the enticing products, she looked about for the twins.

She finally saw them. Looking a bit overwhelmed, but happy, they stood behind a counter having a quiet discussion. Trish knew as everyone did that the Weasley family struggled financially. She imagined that the twins were finding the financial part of the business, while good, still new and difficult.

Even as she considered this, another red headed man walked from behind a curtain and said to the twins, "I can't keep doing this you know. I've a full time job already!"

One of the twins looked up and answered. "Maybe, Bill, you should just come work with us."

Bill laughed and shook his head. "No, I already know more than I want to about how you run your business. Besides, I've spent too long being perfectly placed for the Order. You'll need to find your own bookkeeper."

"Right." Said one twin dejectedly.

Perfect timing, Trish thought to herself. Her heart pounding, she approached the counter. "I…I'm sorry…" She said hesitantly. "I couldn't help but over hear." Her cheeks blushed as they turned their attention to her. "My father was an accountant and I know a lot about bookkeeping."

"How old are you?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's in our year, or was before we left school." One of the twins answered for her. "Patricia something, she was a Hufflepuff."

"Trish please, and I turned 18 in March."

"I see, and you say your father taught you some of his trade?" Bill continued the interrogation.

"He did. He saw I had a head for numbers, and thought I could follow in his footsteps. He was a muggle, I think he felt he had nothing else to offer me." Trish answered quietly.

"Is your mother a witch or are you muggleborn?" Asked Bill. At her indignant look, he added, "Not that it makes a bit of difference to me, but it does for your safety these days."

Trish nodded to show she understood the distinction. "My mother was muggleborn. She fell in love with the boy next door." She smiled, having always enjoyed the story of her parents' romance. "When I started showing signs of being a witch, I think my father felt left out." Having mentioned her dad, her heart fell and tears came to her eyes. "He was a wonderful man. We miss him terribly."

One of the twins had come around the counter and he gave her a sympathetic look. The one still behind the counter said, "You know, customers are coming in, why don't you three take this interview to the back and Verity and I will mind the shop."

"Good idea George." Said the twin beside her. "This way miss." He gallantly motioned towards the curtain behind Bill.

They passed through a stockroom into a comfortable double office. "Let's see how good you are." Bill smiled and motioned for Trish to sit at one of the desks. He placed a book in front of her, and an accounting from the Gringott's bank. "Starting here," he pointed at a date in the ledger, "everything matches up. But by the end it's not. See if you can find the error."

Trish picked up a quill and bit her lip.

"Don't worry we're here if you faint." Fred chuckled, then he said to Bill. "Poor dear couldn't handle the pressure of OWLS."

Trish smiled at Fred. "That was all the dementors' fault. Numbers don't scare me. Even if they did…" She pulled her necklace from the inside of her shirt. "I'm still testing your product. It works brilliantly and is still potent. I always keep it close." Turning her attention to the ledger she tuned out the conversation the two men were having. A few minutes later, she frowned and her quill went to a piece of scrap paper, making a notation. She continued to go over the numbers until she finally reached the end. Then she frowned and looked at the ledger a second time, her quill following line by line until she found what she was looking for. She made another notation and went to the bottom once more. Satisfied that the numbers would match with the adjustments she noted, she turned her attention back to the Weasley brothers. "This transaction is missing in the store books." She pointed her quill at the first number on her scrap sheet. "Then whoever was totaling the numbers made an error here," She pointed at the ledger book. "If we take both of those, then the two will balance."

Bill broke into a grin. "Looks like I've got a replacement!"

Fred reached forward to shake Trish's hand. "Welcome to the insanity."

It didn't take long at all for Trish to feel completely comfortable at her new job. She'd been right to say she knew what she was doing. The books were balanced and filed away neatly within a week. It surprised her a bit when the twins let her know right away how to get into the small safe where deposits were kept until they could be taken to the bank.

It took longer for her to learn to tell the twins apart. Trish had to admit that she spent a good deal of time each day staring at them and listening to their voices as she tried to find a way to reliably tell one from the other. After a couple of weeks, she noticed small differences; like how their smiles looked different, and one was slightly taller. It was fortunately that she took the time to figure it out, as they began to prank her at random, usually telling her something and then claiming that she must have heard it from the other or switching her office supplies for something that would break when she went to use it. As she became more comfortable with them, Trish began to find ways to tease them back.

After Trish had been working for the Weasley twins for a month, they asked her to meet with them early one morning. "Glad you could make it. We need your assistance with something." George led her to a small room that was obviously for testing purposes, as there were several odd stains and scorch marks on the walls. The three of them sat at a table and Fred placed a box in front of her.

Trish looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's this?"

"A new product. Nothing to be afraid of. It's a daydream in a box. For students in History of Magic class, because they're not paying attention anyway." George laughed.

"So if you know what it is, then why do you need me?" Trish asked.

"No worries, we've already tested it, no wicked side effects. We just need another tester to confirm the length and quality of the daydream."

"All right. How long should it last?"

"Half an hour. Perfect for classes. Ready?" At her nod, he whispered an incantation as she looked at the box.

Trish sat there staring at the box. It didn't move or sparkle or mist or anything, just sat there. After a minute, George stood and left the room saying he wanted to check on something else. Trish looked at it for another minute, and then sighing, looked at Fred. "I'm afraid it's not working."

"That's okay." Fred smiled at her. "We can just talk for awhile." He reached across the table and placed a hand over hers. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Oh yes!" She grinned back at him, enjoying the warmth of his hand on hers. "Everything is so bright and fun!"

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to show you." Fred took hold of her hand and stood. Pulling her close to his side, he apperated the both of them to a dark room. "Careful now, we're in a closet, but it's a muggle place so that's safest." He opened a door that opened onto an amusement park. Still holding her hand, he led her around. Fred took her on the carousel and the ferris wheel and several whippy rides, all the while holding her hand or with his arm around her. Taking a seat together on the roller coaster, he hugged her tightly and grinned. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. At her nod he bent down to kiss her.

But his lips never met hers, and she opened her eyes to see him sitting across the table from her, talking quietly with George. George looked at the clock. "Half an hour and not a moment more. So what did you think?"

"It was so real!" Trish shook her head in amazement.

"Who was the lucky bloke?" Fred teased.

Trish looked at him and blushed. "You could tell?"

The twins laughed. "No, you were staring off into space. But most of the girls we tested said it was about a guy. All innocent I hope?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Her blush deepened and she found she couldn't meet his eyes. "He was only just about to kiss me when it ended."

"That's a shame!" George clutched his chest in mock-anguish.

"Feeling any weird side effects?" Fred asked staring at her intently.

"No, I'm fine." Trish sighed. "It might just be me, but I am feeling a bit depressed now though. It felt so real, it's sort of a shame it wasn't."

That feeling lingered for long enough for Trish to realize that maybe the daydream was just showing her what her mind had been thinking all along. Perhaps she'd had a crush on Fred for a long time. She found herself remembering how she'd admired him from across the room when they'd been in school. . Then when they had helped her during OWLs, she remembered that Fred had been the one holding onto her when she woke up. Not to mention that he'd danced with her. It had also been Fred's jacket covering her after she'd been attacked. And Fred again who had shown her how to protect herself. Now, working with the twins as closely as she was, she'd begun to see all kinds of things about them that she hadn't been close enough to see before.

Both twins were brave Gryffendors, joining the Order of the Phoenix now that they were old enough. She admired the way they cared for their family, and even how they showed their love through merciless teasing. But Fred stood out in her mind as the bolder risk-taker of the two and yet also the more careful with people. He seemed to pick up quicker on the emotions of those around him and knew when to stop a tease from going too far.

Unfortunately she also noticed that they loved attention, especially of the female persuasion. There was a fairly steady stream of young women coming in to admire the successful young entrepreneurs. Every weekend the twins left early to go on dates, always with someone new. Trish had no hope that Fred would ever notice her.

The weekend after the daydream testing, George came into the office where she was busy adding sales from the day. He sat down across from her and gave her a strange look.

"Yes George?" Trish asked as she lay her quill down.

"We've noticed you've been awfully down since that test the other day. I don't think it's a side effect, but I have to say it's unusual." He leaned forward and put his arms on her desk. "Does he mean that much to you?"

"What? Who?" Trish asked startled.

"The prat in your daydream."

"Oh." Trish sighed softly. "It was a nice dream, but he doesn't think of me that way."

George rolled his eyes. "You do know we sell love potions, don't you?!"

Trish laughed. "Yes I do. I know their limitations as well." She shook her head. "No, I don't want his attention that way."

George frowned at that. "Well if you're not willing to play dirty…" He grinned slowly. "We'll just have to take your mind off of him! Lee's throwing a bash tomorrow night. Come with us!"

"I don't know…" Trish hesitated.

"Silly little Hufflepuff!" Fred said as he walked into the room, evidently having heard the tail end of the conversation. "We need to teach you to let loose a little!"

As she opened her mouth, George cut off whatever she was going to say. "I don't believe we'll be taking no for an answer." He stood and walked to the doorway. "We'll go together when we close shop." They walked out of the office leaving Trish grasping for her pendant.

The party was fun, everyone was very nice to her. The best part was hearing all the stories they all told about Hogwarts. Some she had heard already, but now she got more details. The twins of course were front and center in any tales of mischief. As the evening wore on and the firewhiskey came out, the stories weren't always funny, but none were downright sad. Near the end of the night, they all went outside to see fireworks that Fred and George had set up. In the darkness she couldn't say who was standing beside her when she felt an arm slip around her waist. "Enjoying the show?" She smelled an excess of alcohol on his breath, and it sounded like one of the twins.

"They're beautiful." Trish answered earnestly.

"Nothing compared to you, sweetheart."

Trish panicked at that. She couldn't tell who was holding her. Judging by the strong smell of firewhisky, she was fairly certain he didn't even realize who she was. Touching her pendant, she laughed back. "As if you can see me!"

"Silly little Hufflepuff! We make things to help you see in the dark you know!" He laughed softly, then with one finger gently stoked her hand that was holding the pendant. "What's got you in a panic now?" He moved closer still and whispered, "I would never hurt you, you know."

Trish had no response to that, but thankfully she didn't have to. The fireworks ended with an extra bright flash and the party broke into cheers. The twin holding her let her go so he could join the other twin in a bow. Cursing herself for a coward, Trish took her opening and disapperated for home.

How she made it through the remainder of the summer, Trish was never sure. Luckily the shop was very busy and there was loads of work to do. If either of the twins noticed her avoiding them, they didn't say anything. Neither of them ever made mention of the party, so Trish assumed she'd been correct in thinking that whoever it had been, had been too drunk for the gesture to have been genuine.

One evening as they closed up shop feeling shattered by work, George said cheerfully, "Two more weeks 'til school starts back up. I imagine things will slow down to a more reasonable pace then."

Those last two weeks business was booming. The twins could hardly keep the products stocked. Once they finally locked the door behind the last customer the evening before school, George leaned against it with a tired sigh. "Time for a drink!" He said to Fred. "Going to join us Trish?"

Shaking her head, she answered. "I have to get this last deposit ready. Numbers and alcohol don't mix."

"Come up to the flat when you're done!" Fred called before they left.

Trish took her time with the deposit, making sure that all the numbers were right. When she finally come up to the twins' flat, it was obvious that they hadn't waited on her. She didn't see George, but Fred was fast asleep on the couch, a bottle tucked under his arm. She carefully removed the bottle and set it on a table. Then she conjured a blanket and laid it on him gently and whispered. "Sweet dreams Fred Weasley."

She looked up to see George in the doorway watching her. He was shaking his head and laughing as she approached him. "Really?" He whispered. "Fred's the prat?"

"Oh George!" Trish pushed past him and sat down at their tiny kitchen table. "Promise not to tell him, okay?"

"Why not?" George sat down across from her.

"I told you, he doesn't think of me like that." Trish said sadly.

"He sure looked interested the night of Lee's party!" George answered. "I had on the Night Eyes. He was holding you close and whispering in your ear."

"He was drunk!" Trish insisted. "And not one word after that hinted anything more than friendship."

George was silent for several minutes. He took a deep drink from a firewhiskey bottle. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Then he nodded as if he'd decided he was right. "Fine, I promise not to tell him. You do have excellent taste though." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh you!" Trish shook her head and chuckled, and patted his shoulder as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

George walked in the office and sat down across from Trish. She looked up at him warily. "What is it today?"

"Now, Trish, why do you expect something bad from me?" George smiled his most innocent look.

"I don't know George, maybe it has something to do with the way the office still smells a little funky from the Invisible Whoopie Cushion you left on my chair the other day, or the flower you left on my desk that spit at me yesterday, or the way that my fingernails still glow in the dark a whole week after you put that potion in the soap." She listed all the pranks the twins had been testing recently.

"Yes, yes, but we haven't done anything to hurt you." George waved away her complaints. "And you're going to like this one. I'm taking you to lunch!"

Trish sighed, knowing there must be a prank hidden somewhere in this and said reluctantly. "Okay."

"Have a good time!" Fred laughed as they walked out into Diagon Alley.

George took Trish's hand and walked with her. Trish looked at him puzzled. "Um, George?"

"Yes, dear?" George answered with a grin.

Trish nodded towards their entwined hands and raised an eyebrow. "Oh that." He smiled and leaned close to her and whispered. "Fred and I agreed that it's best to keep people guessing as to who we prefer to date. That's why we're out nearly every weekend with a different girl. You're helping me keep Angie safe."

"Oh well, that's okay then." Trish relaxed.

George whispered right in her ear, "Just imagine I'm the prat. It shouldn't be hard. I look just like him after all." He straightened and laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes, but she knew she was blushing. As they reached the restaurant, George held the door open for her. The host smiled at them at once. "Hello, Mr Weasley! What a pretty girl you've brought with you today! Right this way please…" He led them to a table set for two, handed them menus and took their drink order.

Once the host had left them, George took Trish's hand again and gave her his most endearing smile. "Order whatever you want, but make the veg something you hate, okay?"

Trish frowned, but nodded as she looked over the menu. When a waitress came with their drinks, she ordered a fish filet with a potato side and brussel sprouts. She definitely hated brussel sprouts. While they waited for their food, George started a soft conversation with her as if they were on their first date, asking about her family and her favorite color and all that kind of nonsense. The soppy look he gave her had her laughing inside, but she found it easy to play along.

The food came and George finally let go of her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled a packet of glittery powder out. Glancing around to see that no one was watching, he sprinkled a little of it over her sprouts and winked at her.

Cautiously Trish speared a sprout on her fork and put it in her mouth. As she ate it, she frowned. Instead of brussel sprouts, she tasted almonds. She took another and it tasted the same.

"Good, right?" George smirked.

"That's pretty amazing!" Trish said.

"Only works on veg though for some reason. Still I think it's a winner." A waitress walked in their direction. "Not as sweet as you though, love."

"Oh, George!" She said with a giggle. "I bet you say that to all the girls!" Trish enjoyed the rest of her lunch, and even enjoyed flirting with George, though there were a few times that she nearly lost control and started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Despite being an unwilling test subject and a dating decoy, as time passed, Trish only loved her job more. She was very aware of the friendship between her and the twins growing. Having never had such a strong relationship with anyone else before, she was both exceedingly grateful for it and also terribly cautious of it. On occasion she did see the twins in a bad mood and was very careful not to get on their bad side herself.

There was one day however that nearly destroyed her. George came into the office and started rummaging through the papers on his desk. Fred came in a moment later and did the same. "I'm telling you, it's not here!"

George looked up at Trish, "We got a letter from the Ministry on new potion regulations. What did you do with it?"

Surprised by his angry tone, Trish just shook her head. "I didn't see it."

"Well it didn't just get up and walk away!" George thundered.

"I'm sorry," Trish said timidly, trying to figure out why he was so mad. "I don't know where it is."

Something about the way he was acting seemed terribly inconsistent.

Then Fred started in on her too with a nasty snarl. "You always know where everything is! Go find it!"

As Trish started for the door, George suddenly blocked her way. "I think you know exactly where it is, and you better tell me right now!"

Trish knew this wasn't right, but she was still shocked to see George start to point his wand at her.

Quickly remembering the training that Fred had given her in school, she disarmed George and put him in a Body Bind. She turned and did the same to Fred for good measure. Gasping for breath, she looked at the twins, tears coming to her eyes as the adrenaline faded.

Angelina came in then. "What's going on? I could hear the yelling from out front!"

"I don't know! They were looking for something from the Ministry and they started yelling and then George went to jinx me or something, so I got them first instead." The tale spilled out of Trish as she turned to Angelina for help.

"Here, hold their wands." Angelina told Trish. "Now which one was more violent?"

"George." Trish's hand shook as she picked up their wands.

"Right, I have my wand trained on Fred. Let him loose and we'll see if we can't get an answer."

Trish bit her lip and removed the curse from Fred, who sprang to his feet and glared at the two girls. "Give me back my wand!" He snarled.

"Not so fast!" Angelina glared back. "Sit down." She waited while he obeyed. "Now, tell me what product were you two testing today?"

"A strength potion for Quidditch players for when the match goes extra long." Fred spat out. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How long until it wears off?"

"About an hour if we did it right, which of course we did!"

With a flick of her wrist, Angelina put the Body Bind back on him. She turned to Trish and smiled. "Looks like we're going to lunch for an hour." Angelina left, pulling Trish with her.

When the two came back, they went to the office and released the boys from their curse. George still looked a bit belligerent, and turned from them with an angry snort. Plopping down at his desk he swore softly as he tried to clean up the papers that had gotten thrown about.

Fred looked sheepish as he approached the girls. "Obviously that potion doesn't make the cut. Sorry for our bad behavior."

"Fortunately no one got hurt." Angelina answered. "It would be smarter of you two not to test things out at the same time."

"Yeah." Fred said softly and left the office.

Angelina looked over at George, who was obviously still raging inside. She rolled her eyes and walked out. Trish went and sat at her desk, trying to get back to the work she'd been doing before the whole mess started. She couldn't concentrate very well with George on the other side of the room.

When George finally stood and started towards her, Trish looked up in fear. He noticed and raised his hands to show that his wand was put away. Halting a few steps away, he spoke hesitantly. "Forgive me?"

Still a bit scared, Trish nodded. George came closer and put a hand out to her. When Trish took his hand, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a hug. "I am very, very sorry." He held her for a moment before he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "And I promise not to tease you if you flinch when we come into the room." He winked when she smiled.

"Hey! Where's my make-up hug?" Fred said as he walked in just then.

"Oy, I'm sorry Freddie!" George made a big show of hugging his brother. Fred thumped his brother on the back as he hugged him back. Trish couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

Nearly a month later an owl brought distressing news to the twins. They left at once for St Mungo's with barely a goodbye for Trish and Verity. "I wonder what happened." Trish said.

Verity picked up the discarded message and read it out loud. "Katie Bell is in the hospital. She got cursed on a Hogsmeade trip."

"I think I met her once. She was on their Quidditch Team at Hogwarts." Trish said.

Verity chuckled. "They're so loyal to their friends, they could have been Hufflepuffs!"

"Not to mention brilliant enough to have been Ravenclaw." Trish added.

"They could have done Slytherin too for as sly as they are." Verity laughed. "The Sorting Hat must have had a hard time with them!"

The twins didn't come back to the shop until just before closing time. They brought Oliver Wood with them. He greeted Trish, evidently remembering meeting her at Lee's party. She thought he looked very worn down and sad. "How is she?"

"She was fortunate, she could have died." Oliver answered, shaking his head. "She's got a long way to go to get well."

Fred put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Ollie's going to crash at the flat for as long as he'd like so he can see her more often."

"Poor Oliver." Trish chuckled as they walked away. "The boys have a new guinea pig."

Oliver became a fixture in the store as he stayed with the Weasleys. Trish had been right that they would start testing on him as well, but he took it with a good nature. Instead of going out every weekend, the twins started having friends over in the flat more often. They invited Trish to come up as well, and sometimes she agreed and had a good time. It still amazed her to be readily accepted and even welcomed by the twins' friends.

Christmas soon came and it was a very busy time at the shop. They were so busy that Trish and even Oliver got asked to help with all the customers and keep an eye out for shoplifters.

"Anyone got big holiday plans?" George asked as they closed the shop early on Christmas Eve.

Verity shook her head. "We're not real big on Christmas."

Oliver smiled. "Katie's doing well enough that they're letting me take her home for a visit."

"That's fantastic!" Trish smiled at him.

"She's so happy!" He smiled back. "What about you?" He asked Trish.

Trish's smile faded. "It's the first Christmas without Dad. It's going to be rather difficult, I imagine."

"Aw, Poor Little Hufflepuff!" Fred hugged her from one side and George hugged her from the other.

Trish gave them a sad smile. "Thanks, it's already been hard. Mom cried putting out the decorations and again when she was making Dad's favorite cookies. We do have family coming for Christmas Day so that'll be a distraction." She grimaced. "It's always a little difficult having them come because we have to pretend to be Muggles."

"Oh the horror!" George exclaimed. They all laughed.

Christmas was difficult but still enjoyable for Trish. When the shop reopened, she was very happy to test new heating products the twins were trying out. She especially liked the soft, fuzzy slippers that hugged her feet. George messed with them and made them look like cats and even charmed them to purr.

As winter progressed, the twins sat down with Trish and had a serious discussion with her about their finances. In the end they all decided that there was enough of a steady income that they could take a chance on purchasing another location. Eager to branch out they began looking around for suitable shop space.

Fred and George left early one afternoon to talk to someone in Hogsmeade about a property opening. The next morning Trish eagerly waited to hear what they'd found out. When they returned however they looked tired and depressed. They'd missed their meeting with the seller because their brother Ron had been poisoned at school and the family had gone to be with him.

Shortly after that came Easter holidays. The store was again busy as people came in to buy prank chocolate to give their friends. George had just finished a line of candies that had fun consequences like giving a person a temporary tail, or made them whistle like a bird. The products practically flew off the shelves.

There was also a line of flowers that continued to do well even after Easter as Spring started. Some of them gave off strange smells, like the daisy that smelled like wet dog. Others moved and danced when you spoke to them. Trish's favorite was a rose that slowly changed colors.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer was just starting and they were preparing for the onslaught of shoppers, when the entire wizarding world was struck by tragedy. The great wizard Dumbledore was killed at Hogwarts by one of his professors in the name of the Dark Lord. Trish was shocked. The twins closed the shop for a whole week in his honor and the Weasleys were one of the lucky ones who were able to attend the funeral.

Following the death of Dumbledore, the threat of the Dark Lord increased. Trish constantly heard of muggleborns who were going into hiding. The twins' defensive products sold as quickly as they produced them. The fireworks began collecting dust as people wished held less parties and wished to attract less attention to themselves.

Just a week after Dumbledore's death, the danger Trish was in for having a Muggle for a father became just as real as it possible could.

Trish was just starting to work on a stack of invoices when Fred came into the office with his father behind him. She noted that he looked very pale. "Is everything okay?

Fred came over to where she was seated and leaned down beside her. "We've just heard from the Order. You mother was attacked and killed by Death Eaters this morning. I'm so sorry, love." He held her hand as his words registered in her mind. There was nothing for Trish to say. She grabbed for her pendant as a panic attack hit her.

Mr Weasley sat down in the seat across from her desk. He looked exhausted. "I'm sorry for your loss dear. I'm sure you'll have questions, so I came to answer them."

"What happened? She was fine when I left!" Was the first thing Trish could manage to say.

"The Ministry detected a large amount of magic concentrated at the home this morning. When a team arrived, they found your mother. I'm afraid there was evidence that she was tortured before she died." Arthur answered her honestly, but gently.

"Can I… can I see her?" Tears had started down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure your mother would not want you to see her as she is now." Arthur shook his head. "We also think it would be a wise precaution for you to not return home."

Trish looked at him, startled. "But where will I go? I have to arrange the funeral, and tell the relatives, and… and…"

"Easy now." Fred said, still at her side. "We're right here with you every step."

Arthur nodded. "The order will handle the arrangements and the relatives. As for where you can live…" He turned to Fred. "Is that safe house you were working on set up yet?"

"George and I finished last week. I'm Secret Keeper for it." Fred nodded.

Arthur smiled. "Good work son!" He stood and patted Fred's shoulder, and turned back to Trish. "Fred can take you there now, we'll have your things sent along later. I am truly sorry."

When Trish had calmed, Fred took her to a small house in the countryside. The gently rolling hills around it were dotted here and there with fences sheltering sheep and horses. There was also a cheery little garden planted near the porch as well as a willow tree at the side of the home. "Until last month a widow lived here alone. She decided it'd be safer to move to her sister's in Sweden, and left the house to the Order. George and I have been covering it with protective wards since."

"It's lovely." Trish said as she walked onto the porch.

"The Order's been setting up loads of places for people to bolt to. Mum was hoping there would be one big enough for all of us, and we could all bunk here on the floor if we had to. George wants to shift some inventory to the shed out back, so if something happens to the shop we won't be wiped out."

Fred opened the door and motioned for Trish to go before him with a grin. "Ladies first."

The inside was tidy, but sparsely furnished with no decorations. "She left some furniture behind so it's not completely empty, and we've managed to get a few spare things for the kitchen, but there's a lot more that's needed."

"Take anything you like from my parents' house. They don't need it." Trish said sadly.

Fred turned to her and held open his arms and said softly, "Come here."

Trish buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She was surprised that tears weren't threatening to overtake her. All she really felt was lost. As Fred stroked her hair, she merely soaked in the comfort he offered.

Trish had no idea how long they stood there, Fred softly whispering as he continued to stroke her hair. She wasn't even paying attention to whatever he was saying. Finally her mind stopped whirling and she sighed heavily. Looking up, she stretched and kissed Fred on the cheek. "Thank you."

Fred released his hold on her and smiled back. "Anything for a kiss!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing, Trish squeezed him one last time before stepping back. "So, give me the grand tour."

"Right." He swept his arm about them. "This is the living room. That large entryway there leads into the dining room." He led her through the dining room into a small kitchen. "There's not loads of room in the kitchen, but it's adequate. This door leads out the back, this one opposite down to the cellar. It's a dirt floor, a bit nasty with spiders and things, I don't imagine you'll want to go down there."

Trish shuddered. "No thank you. If there's anything down there that needs fetching, you'll have to do it yourself."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Of course. This other door leads to a hallway that goes back along the stairwell." He walked that way. "This ends at the living room. The door here at the bottom of the steps is a small loo." He started up the stairs. "Up here are all the bedrooms. You can take your pick. At the top of the stairs is another loo. This one's a bit bigger. There're three bedrooms, and this last one has a drop down to the attic."

"It's so empty. But it is a darling house."

Fred nodded. "Well, you pick a room, and we'll get your things here, as well as anything else you want…"

"Tell the Order to take everything. It all goes to me anyway, and anything I don't want around can be used somewhere else." Trish said with a determined look. "I think I like this first bedroom at the top of the stairs. I always wanted a window seat like that."

The doorbell rang just then. Fred took out his wand and walked cautiously down the steps and to the door. He looked at the keyhole and then opened the door. "Hello Mum." Then he called out, "It's alright Trish, it's just my mother."

"Hello dear. I've brought some of the girl's things." Mrs Weasley looked up to see Trish coming down the stairs. "Oh you poor dear!" She handed a bag to her son and wrapped Trish in a hug. "Fred, you can take those things up to her room, they were shrunken for the trip, so you'll have to resize them." Releasing Trish, she smiled at her sadly. "Show me around, and we'll see what things you might need. Don't you worry. We'll get you all set up, and you'll be safe here."

By the time they reached her room, Fred had already set up her bed and dresser. Several boxes were sitting beneath the window as well. "Thank you dear." Said Molly Weasley. "Do you have a list of items the house still needs?"

"Yes mum, but it's in my head." Fred laughed. "Why don't you stay here and help Trish unpack and I'll go see what I can lay my hands on."

"Good boy." She patted his arm. "Don't forget food."

"Oh." Trish said suddenly. "Fred if you do get things from my parents… snatch the biscuit jar from above the fridge and if you see a recipe box…" She looked at Molly. "My mother's been on a baking spree since we lost father. She made my favorites the other day…" The image of her mom smiling in the kitchen as she mixed the dough sprang to her mind. The smell in the air, the mess on the counter, the laughter as they swapped stories over the mixing spoons… Suddenly Trish couldn't breath and she grabbed her pendant. She wasn't sure who hugged her until she calmed down enough to smell the cologne. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

Fred handed her a tissue he pulled from one of his many pockets. "Knew you'd need this eventually." He grinned. "Biscuits and recipes, first things I look for, I promise." He turned to walk out the door. "See you ladies later!"

Trish blew her nose and dried her eyes and looked at Molly Weasley. "Your boys are so good to me, and it's so kind of you to take the time to come help me, I really appreciate it!"

"Oh, of course dear." Molly reached over to take Trish's hand. "The twins have told me so much about you. They think a lot of you whether you realize it or not." She released Trish's hand and pulled a book out of a box and placed it on the bookshelf. "Anything you need, don't hesitate to mention it. We'd like you to think of us as family, just like Harry and Hermione and Angelina and, oh dear, my children have so many friends who think of the Burrow as a second home! There's certainly room for one more." She finished with a smile.

Fred returned just about the time they'd finished unpacking Trish's bedroom. There was a small army of people with him. Everywhere Trish looked was someone else carrying in furniture or unpacking something. It was obvious to her that half of them were Weasleys because of their red hair and the bantering between them. Some of the things she recognized from home, like the pattern on the silverware. Fortunately none of the things she recognized were things that held any sentimental value or meaning to her. In the bustle of activity, Trish didn't notice at first the apple shaped jar that had been placed above the fridge, and her mother's recipe box sat beside it. When she did see it, she was overwhelmed with gratitude, and just stood to the side as the activity continued around her.

"Everything okay?" Asked Bill as he came into the kitchen with a box.

Trish nodded and rejoined the group of chatty ladies who had begun to prepare a meal. It seemed no time at all before they were carrying food outside to a few picnic benches that had been set up outside. The bustle continued as food was consumed and stories were told. As evening approached, the table was cleared, and everyone began to leave. At every chance, Trish thanked them over and over for their help.

Saying goodbye, Trish suddenly felt very tired. She closed the door and plopped down in the middle of the couch, marveling at how silent the house had become. The door opened and the twins walked in and settled on the couch on either side of her.

"So, how's our girl?" Asked George.

"I'm okay." Trish said a bit surprised. "I suppose if I'd gone home and had to deal with everything on my own, that I'd be a basketcase by now."

"There are a couple of boxes of things that Mum thought you should go through when you feel up to it. You know, pictures, and ornaments and that sort of thing." George added.

"But not tonight." Fred said firmly. "You look all done in."

"That's right." George agreed. "You should go straight to bed, miss!"

Trish smiled weakly. "Just a few more minutes. I want to make sure I'm truly sleepy so I don't lay there thinking."

"We've set our things in that second room. In case you need anything." George told her. "We didn't feel right leaving you all alone and we figured we might as well get our own bolt hole ready while we're here."

"Who's going to use the last room?" Trish wondered.

"Depends on who needs it, I suppose." Fred said as he leaned back on the couch and propped his feet on the table in front of it.

"Looks like you're knackered as well." George said.

"Yeah, a bit." Fred yawned. "Good day's work though."

"Don't stay up on my account. You've done way more than enough for me today already." Trish nudged him.

"Silly little Hufflepuff." Fred said softly.

Trish waited for him to explain why she was silly this time, but he never did. When she looked over at him a minute later, it looked like he'd fallen asleep.

"I am not carrying his sorry arse upstairs." George whispered.

Trish smiled and leaned her head against George a minute. "You guys really have no idea what all this means to me."

"You mean far more to Fred and I than just an employee, you know." George grinned. "Besides, Mum has given you honorary Weasley status. There's very little we wouldn't all do for you."

After another round of silence, George nudged Trish gently. "I've got to go now or surrender to sleeping here."

Trish nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready now. What do we do about sleeping beauty here?"

"Well Sleeping Beauty was woken by a kiss, right?" George gave her a wicked grin. "Go on, you know you want to!"

"Behave!" Trish slapped him as she laughed. Then she reached over and shook Fred's shoulder. "Time for bed."

Fred responded quickly, stretching with a groan. "Must be losing my touch." He muttered.

George laughed, but Trish was confused. "What?"

"Must be losing my touch if a girl isn't taking advantage of a chance to kiss me."

Trish shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So you weren't fully asleep yet. You two are incorrigible! I'm going to bed!" She walked away from the boys as they laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was rather quiet. The twins let her sleep in and they'd gone to work by the time she got up. Trish made herself a cup of tea and sat on the porch while she drank it, enjoying the sights and sounds of the countryside around her.

After basking in the quiet for a while, she felt the need to do something. Wandering around the house, she looked for anything that needed attention, but it appeared everything had been well dealt with the day before. Finally she realized the only thing that really still had to be done was to go through the boxes that held her parents things.

One box held nothing but papers. Some were letters and cards that her parents had held onto. Others were bills and legal papers that she knew she'd need advice in dealing with. She knew she'd have to make arrangements to shut off the utilities and have the will checked. There was no phone here because it wouldn't work with all the magic bathing the place.

A second box held carefully wrapped decorations that her mother had set around the house. She unwrapped each and set them on the table just to see what all was there. Most of these held no sentimental value to Trish, but she thought for the time being she would rather just leave them stored, so she rewrapped them and set the box aside.

A third box was filled with her mother's clothes and jewelry. She would keep the jewelry certainly, but the clothes could go to someone else. After rummaging through the whole box she only found a few shirts she wanted to hold onto.

Several other boxes held Christmas things that Trish was very happy to find. Christmas had always been a very special time to her, and she was very pleased to have all the trimmings she loved.

Trish opened the lid on the last box and immediately closed it. The box appeared to be full of pictures and books. She decided she would wait on that one until after she'd had some lunch.

Just as she opened the fridge door, Trish heard a noise outside. The front door opened and one of the twins called out, "Hello honey, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen." Trish called back.

"There's a maze of boxes, I take it you've been busy?" He walked into the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hello Fred." She smiled back. "Yes, I've gone through nearly everything. There's just the worst box waiting, but I decided I best eat before I tackle that one."

"Would you like me to stay and help you with it?" Fred offered. "I was just coming to check on you and drop off some inventory, but if you need me, I'd be happy to."

Trish hesitated. She knew looking through her parents pictures and things would be hard, but she didn't want to keep him. "You don't have to stay. If I find it too difficult, I'll just close it up and wait on it."

"Alright. We'll see you at dinner then."

After Fred left and she'd had some lunch from the leftovers of the night before, Trish turned her attention to the box. The framed pictures were easy, though it did tug at her heart a little to see her parents smiling faces. The pictures weren't bewitched so the occupants were still. She went through the stack feeling progressively more depressed. When she couldn't manage anymore, she did as she'd promised and put the box aside.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon looking through the pantry and fridge and deciding what to make for dinner. Trish also went through her mother's recipe box and cooking books and marked her favorites.

"She's trying to spoil us Fred," George said after dinner. "Best not let mum know what a good cook she is!" They all laughed at that. "Dare I hope there is dessert as well?"

Trish brought the biscuit jar to the table. "I need someone to share these with. They'll be stale before I manage to eat them and that would be a shame!"

"If you're sure." Fred looked at her carefully before helping himself.

The ball shaped chocolate biscuits were a recipe that had been handed down from Trish's grandmother before she died. "These are amazing!" George exclaimed.

"We always made them at Christmastime." Trish said. "I'm glad all my favorite recipes are still in the box. I love baking!"

"How fortunate! I love eating!" George laughed.

After dinner was cleared, Trish turned her attention back to the box. With a heavy sigh, she set the framed pictures to one side and lifted out the first picture book.

"You know, back at the Burrow, Mum likes to take her books out and look at them with us on the sofa. Why don't we take all these and you can show them to me and Fred?" George asked as he reached into the box for more. He didn't wait for Trish to agree, he just carried them into the living room.

Settled onto the couch with one twin on each side, just as they'd been the night before, Trish felt very loved and cared for. She put her feet up on the coffee table and propped the book on her knees. "This is my parents' wedding album." She flipped the pages, naming relatives.

The next book in the stack was of the early years of their marriage, a picture of their first car, and first house, and several pets. Some pictures were of friends they'd had then, and others were family gatherings.

The next several books were of Trish growing up. She pointed out highlights and told them stories as she went along. The last book ended with the last vacation they took before her father died. Trish sighed heavily as she looked at the picture of the three of them smiling on the beach. "We went during Easter break, it was the first time I'd ever flown on a plane. I much prefer a broomstick! It was beautiful there though, the weather was warm and the water so clear and calm in the bay that you could see the fish swimming about you." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "It was the last time we were able to enjoy together. I went back to school right after we got home, and Dad died just after I finished school."

Fred handed her a tissue. Trish hadn't even realized the tears were streaking down her face. She wiped them away slowly, grateful again that she wasn't dealing with this alone. "I'm really not looking forward to the funeral tomorrow. I remember how much I hated dad's, but at least my mom was right there. I'm not close to any of the rest of the family."

"You didn't ever imagine we'd have you going alone!" George said.

"I couldn't ask anyone to go with me."

"Leave you to face your family and your parents' friends all on your own?" Fred shook his head. "After all this time George, you'd think she'd know us better than that!"

"Right." George got right into Trish's face and shook a finger at her. "Now look here missy, we are your classmates, your employers, your friends, and now your housemates. We will test products on you and pull pranks on you and tease you mercilessly!" His voice softened and he took her hand. "We will also always look out for you and take care of you." He lifted his other hand to wipe away a tear. "Don't you forget it!"

Trish didn't sleep as well that night. She tossed and turned until she finally took a hold of her pendant to calm down. Then she was finally able to relax and fall asleep. The next morning she braided her hair and put on a dress. She looked at herself in the mirror only briefly, not really caring what she looked like. Wishing this day was already over, she stepped out of her room, and went downstairs.

"There you are. Looking lovely of course." George smiled. "Doesn't she Fred?"

Trish did a doubletake as Fred approached them. He was wearing a muggle style suit and his hair was brown. "What happened to you?"

"I wanted to blend in. Don't you like it?" He struck a pose and smiled.

"It's just different, is all." Trish realized she was still staring and blushed.

Fred chuckled and put his arm around her and apperated both of them to a part of a parking garage hidden from view of muggles for just that purpose. "It's only a few blocks, and it's a beautiful day, I hope you don't mind walking."

Trish shook her head. "I just can't wait 'til it's over. I'm glad you're with me." Then she laughed. "At least until one of my distant cousins gets a look at you and tried to steal you away."

Fred grinned broadly and took her hand. "On the contrary, I am here as your boyfriend. I will be glued to your side alone."

Stunned, Trish felt her jaw drop. "My what?"

Fred just laughed and pulled her towards the sidewalk. As they got closer to the church, he noticed that she was playing with her pendant with her free hand. "Keep breathing, sweetheart. It'll all be over in a bit."

Trish felt calmer touching the stone, but she still felt awful. They were the first to arrive at the church, as they planned. They spoke with the minister for awhile. She had attended his church regularly with her parents and was glad he was overseeing the service. Then it was time to face her mother. She approached the casket grasping Fred's hand tightly. The she let go of him to hold onto the side of the casket. Beneath the makeup, Trish could see faint marks on her mother's face and neck. "Oh mom." She whispered shakily. As tears spilled down her cheeks, she felt Fred's arm wrap tightly around her and pull her close. Trish leaned her head against his chest, but she couldn't seem to look away from her mother.

After a few minutes, Fred gently pulled her away and to the front pew to sit down. Reaching into his suitcoat, he pulled out a tissue for her. "Magic pocket." He whispered. "Practically never ending supply." He pulled his coat open so she could see all the pockets he usually had on his regular coat. "Got just about anything you could need here, plus my wand's tucked up my sleeve."

Trish smiled weakly. "You've thought of everything so I just need you."

Other people arrived then and Trish was given many words of sympathy, and hugs. Fred sat back and watched, amazed at the strength he saw in her. It seemed that as long as she was focused on other people, her own feelings didn't overwhelm her.

When the service started, Trish was surprised to hear Fred confidently singing hymns beside her. She noted he had a very nice singing voice. It was a nice distraction from the tumult in her head and helped to ease some of the tightness in her chest.

"Our beloved sister has gone to meet her husband and her Savior in heaven. Though we grieve her loss and miss her terribly, we must cling to the hope our salvation gives that one day we will meet again." The minister concluded the service and the pall bearers came forward to escort Trish's mother to the graveyard.

As she stood to follow, Trish was grateful once again for Fred, whose hand was immediately on her back, offering support. His presence, solid and comforting, was what she needed most as she watched her mother being lowered into the grave. Touching her pendant helped keep the panic from overwhelming her, but it didn't take away the sense that her world was ending.

Then she'd placed a flower on the casket and turned and walked away. Trish didn't worry if Fred was behind her, she just felt she had to get out of there. As she got farther from the church her steps slowed. With a start, she realized she'd been walking towards her home as she'd done so many times after church.

Fred caught up with her then and stopped in front of her. "I'm sure you want to see the house, but you can't go inside."

Trish moved past him and continued up the block. She stopped with her hand on the fence gate at the front of the house. The front door was broken and crooked on its hinges. There was bright yellow police tape blocking the opening.

Fred stood beside her and placed his hand on top of hers. With his other hand he lightly rubbed her back. "I wish there was a way to make this better. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"You have made it better. You've been wonderful. I hate to think what this would have been like without you." Trish turned to smile sadly at him. "That hair though…"

"You like it better red?" Fred grinned back.

"Yeah, brown's way too tame for you." Trish looked one more time at the house. "Take me away. Please. I can't take anymore."

Fred took her hand and led her back the way they came. They were silent as they made their way to the spot in the parking garage and disapperated back to the house. Trish plopped on the couch, emotionally drained. Fred slipped off his suit jacket and joined her. "You alright?" He asked.

Trish sighed heavily. "Yeah. Mostly." Then she turned to him, "I was surprised you knew the songs."

"Why?"

"Just, I thought church was something only muggleborns did. When I started Hogwarts, no one seemed to have anything to do with God. I even talked to one girl about it and she said she believed that Jesus was just a brilliant wizard." Trish shook her head. "That's not how I see it, but I figured I was in the minority at least."

Fred nodded. "There are lots who feel that way. They have their own magic and refuse to see that it was given to them by Someone greater. Not us Weasleys though. Mum and Dad always took us to church. Mum says that knowing that God is in control is the only way she sleeps some nights anymore."

Trish smiled widely. "I'm so glad!"

"You can come to our church on Sunday if you like." Fred offered.

"Absolutely!"

Just a quick note, I think Fred makes a better redhead, and James looks better with brown hair. ;) Everyone enjoying this so far? The next couple of chapters get really interesting!


	8. Chapter 8

"Big dates tonight?" Trish asked when she overheard the boys talking about going out a few days later.

"No" said Fred proudly. "We have a mission with the Order."

"Completely secret, can't tell you a thing, so don't ask." George added with a smile.

"Oh." Trish had a nervous feeling about the whole thing but decided to be silly about it instead of worrying. "So, now you're keeping secrets from me!" She crossed her arms and gave George a dirty look. "I don't know if I can continue working under these conditions!" When he looked at her in surprise, she was unable to keep a straight face and started laughing.

George shook a finger at her. "Don't start something you can't finish!" He lowered his voice and leaned toward her. "Besides I think you should be glad I'm good at keeping secrets."

Trish blushed as she remembered that George knew that she liked Fred.

"All right, what's going on over there?" Fred asked.

"Nothing at all!" George said with a smile. "Just reminding Trish of the danger of crossing a Weasley."

Trish laughed again. "No danger for me, not if I make you some peanut butter chocolate chip biscuits!"

George held up a hand. "Right, you win!" They all had a good laugh.

Trish tried not to worry after they left. It wasn't the first time they'd gone off to do something for the Order after all. Though they had never told her what they were doing, they were often tired and sometimes depressed afterward. Before she went to bed she did make the treats that she'd teased George about. She hoped that they would lift the boys' spirits a little. They hadn't come back before she went to bed, and she tossed and turned for hours hearing every little creak the old house made.

When she woke up and it was obvious that the twins had never come home, Trish began to worry. To keep busy she cleaned the house. She was just debating whether or not she dared to attempt the twin's room when she heard the front door open. Trish hurried down the stairs to see Fred looking fairly worn down. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Fred shook his head. "The mission was a success, but we lost Mad-Eye, and George got hurt." He sat down heavily on the couch. With a weak smile, he added. "No one will have any trouble telling us apart now. His ear is gone."

Trish sat down slowly beside him. "He's okay otherwise?"

"Yeah, even managed a rather lame joke about it. Said now he's 'holey'." Fred looked at her with a haunted look in his eyes. "Walking in the Burrow and seeing him lying there…"

Trish put her arms around him and pulled his head to her shoulder. She felt him take a shaky breath before he continued. "All this stuff that's been going on, all the things I've seen; none of it touched me, you know? The closest it's come was Dumbledore and your mom… but now… my family, my brother…" He trailed off. "We left here last night feeling like it was a bit of a lark. They were after us straight away. And we lost Mad-Eye first thing. I think we all thought he was indestructible." Trish closed her eyes at the pain in his voice. "Dad and I were together and we had to go far out of our way to shake the ones after us. Missed our Portkey back to the Burrow too. We should have been one of the first ones back, and then when we finally got there…"

"I'm so sorry." Trish said softly as Fred trailed off.

Fred was quiet for a minute, just holding on to her. "George is in his glory today of course, got Mum fussing over him. Says he can still hear out of it, and it doesn't hurt anymore, so it's only a shock for him if he looks in the mirror." He sighed. "When she's not fussing over George, she's fussing about the wedding, and about Ron's plan to run off with Harry."

"Whose wedding?" Trish didn't remember hearing about a wedding.

Fred sat up, pulling out of her arms. "I can't believe I said that. We weren't going to tell you. Didn't want you to feel left out. Bill is marrying Fleur in a few days. Security is super tight and the guest list is very limited. Mum felt bad about not asking you and some of our other friends to come, so George and I agreed not to tell you."

"Oh, well that's okay." Trish shrugged. "I don't mind."

"She's been fussing for days. This has just made it a bit more intense. She actually doesn't know that I've slipped away, but I had to come let you know what was going on. We may not be able to get away again 'til after the wedding."

"Okay that I mind." Trish teased. "It's way too quiet with you guys gone!"

Fred laughed, "I imagine it is. I'll envy you this quiet when I go back."

"Sneak some biscuits with you."

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?" At her nod, Fred smiled. "You're the best, you know that?"

It was awfully quiet once Fred left. Trish hoped his mother hadn't noticed that he'd gone. For the next couple of days she had nothing to distract her but her books and tending to the garden. She'd only been in the house a little less than a month, but she'd gotten comfortable enough to be on her own during the day. The nights were a little eerie as she heard every tiny noise. She wished she at least had a dog.

On the morning of the wedding, Fred and George both stopped by to check up on Trish, though she suspected they really were just trying to get away from their mother. She hugged them both and then stood back to get a good look at George's missing ear. She shook her head sadly.

"Go ahead, touch it, it doesn't hurt anymore." George smirked.

Trish ran a finger over the skin that puckered slightly around the earhole. "Poor George!"

"What really irritates me is that I can't fool anyone into thinking I'm Freddie anymore." He said with a pained look. Then he winked. "Not that I could fool you ever!"

Trish rolled her eyes and hugged him again. "I take it you two won't be here long?"

"No." Fred said from the chair he'd flopped into. "Just taking a quick sanity break. Otherwise I might say something nasty to my dear, sweet, batty mother."

"She just wants everything to be perfect. I'm sure she'll do the same with each of you, so you may as well get used to it."

George groaned. "Mum and Ang would be sure to butt heads on everything!"

Fred laughed. "Just watching all this headache has made me decide that I'll put a Body Bind curse on Mum and everyone can wear whatever they like."

"What about your bride and all the fussing she'll be doing?" Trish teased.

"I just have to pick a girl that's not so fussy." Fred reasoned. "One that hangs on my every word would be nice, who is more interested in marrying me than what shade of white the flowers are."

All three laughed at that remark. The twins left soon after, leaving Trish considering for the first time ever what she would want her own wedding to be like. At first the thought was exciting, but the longer she considered, she realized that her parents wouldn't be there and that pretty well ruined the whole thought.

Later that evening, when Trish was curled up with a good fantasy novel and a bowl of popcorn, Fred suddenly appeared with his sister. Ginny wasn't happy. "Why did you take me away? I could have taken care of myself!"

Fred frowned. "Because you can't apperate to safety." He looked at Trish. "Trish, this is Ginny. I've got to get back." He was gone as quickly as he'd arrived.

"What happened?" Trish asked as Ginny sat down on the couch. "Your dress is beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." Ginny said shortly, and snorted angrily. "Death Eaters showed up at the reception. Broke through all the protection charms, and started attacking everyone." She sat back, crossing her arms tightly. "There was no reason to bring me here! I was part of the DA! I know how to defend myself!"

Trish said nothing at first. "I suppose that's why they didn't want me there. I'd have been useless."

Ginny looked over at her. "Oh, right, you're the one who has fainting spells. The twins told me about you, I just didn't recognize the name."

There was an awkward silence. "So, the wedding went well?"

"Yeah." Ginny said with a sigh. "It turned out rather lovely. Too bad the Death eaters had to ruin it all!"

"I wonder why they were there at all!" Trish said surprised.

"Because they heard somehow that Harry was there, or maybe they just assumed he was. That's the only thing I can think of." She started tapping her foot. "How long is he going to make me wait?!"

"I hadn't heard that Harry was supposed to be there. Was that awkward for you? George told me once that you dated him." Trish tried to change the subject.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "It wasn't really awkward, but it was frustrating. I truly believe that the only reason he broke things off was that he thinks I'll be safer without him." She sighed again. "Harry is nothing if not noble."

"I'm sorry." Trish said gently.

"I imagine you understand. You must have a beau out there that you can't see 'cause you're stuck here."

"No, I don't." Trish lowered her gaze, and she could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I know the guys used to go out all the time. Although no matter who George went with, he still only talks about Angelina." Ginny shrugged then muttered. "They're probably being noble too."

"How do you mean?" Trish asked genuinely confused.

"No doubt George is protecting Angelina by going out with other girls so that it's not obvious that she's the one he's mad for. That way if something goes wrong, the dark side wouldn't go after her to get to him." Ginny explained. "I think Fred's got his eye on someone too, but I haven't figured out who."

"He probably does." Trish nodded, the thought made her feel depressed. With a sigh, she looked up to see Ginny staring at her.

"You like Fred, don't you?"

"Yes." Trish said sadly. "But he doesn't think of me like that."

Ginny looked about to say something else, when Fred returned. "Safe to go home now."

"About time!" Ginny stood and glared at him.

"You should be glad, Fleur's family has gone. Mum shooed Bill and Fleur away as well."

"I would have liked to have told him goodbye." Ginny stomped her foot.

"Ron, Hermione and Harry left in the confusion also." Fred gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Gin."

"Whatever! Boys are stupid." Ginny stepped closer to him. "Take me home."


	9. Chapter 9

The twins closed the shop shortly after the wedding and moved all their products to a back room at their Aunt Muriel's, where they reverted to doing their business by Owl-Order once more. With the spread of the threat of the dark lord and him followers, it became unsafe to go most places. The twins even stopped going on dates every weekend.

This meant they spent more time at the old house, and it wasn't long before they were bored. Trish suggested they get some books to pass the time, and each week they went out and brought a stack of books back with them. Trish wasn't sure where they got them from and was almost afraid to ask.

"What are you reading today? " Trish asked Fred curiously, coming into the room and sitting beside him on the couch.

Fred leaned forward, excited. "I admit I was bored when I picked it up, all about poisons, they're a deadly kind of potion. Anyway I came across this entry all about this bloke who took this potion and made it appear that he was dead. Right useful that could be!"

Trish shook her head. "That is a horrible idea for a prank! What if people thought you were dead and buried you and you really weren't? That'd be awful." Trish shivered imagining waking in a casket.

"Well you'd have to make sure someone you trusted knew about the counter potion. Besides I wasn't thinking of a prank." The look Fred gave her was all seriousness. "Imagine you're facing down a Death Eater." Then he smirked. "Right, you'd be passed out." He flinched as Trish punched his shoulder. "Anyway, you see the death curse coming for you… If you could swallow this poison first, the curse couldn't do you in. Have someone give you the counter and you'd be fine."

"I suppose. But there's really no way to know if it would work." Her eyes got wide. "I refuse to test it! You have to swear that you and George won't either!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!" He held up his hands to block her from hitting him again.

Trish raised an eyebrow and slipped her hand underneath his and attempted to tickle him instead. She was only successful for a brief moment before Fred caught her arms so that she couldn't reach him anymore.

"Now you really shouldn't have done that." Fred shook his head. "I'm afraid now I have to get you back." He pushed her down on the couch and trapped her arms with one of his and attacked her with the other as she wiggled to get away.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." George walked into the room.

"No, but you could help me if you like." Fred answered.

"Depends on what you're going for there, mate." George smirked. "I doubt she's the kind of girl who'd take more than one bloke at a time."

"What? I wasn't…" Fred looked at him distracted.

Trish was able to toss him off of her since he wasn't paying close attention. "Thanks George, I think" she said. "I'm not sure I like what you were insinuating though!"

George shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my hand that was nearly grabbing your chest!"

Fred looked startled. "Trish, I swear, I didn't mean to…"

She sat straight up and glared at him. "Now I'm insulted!" She stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Cooped up in this house with two guys for months and I can't even get one of you to make a pass!" She couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing. George was rolling onto the floor clutching his stomach. Fred just waved her away, rolling his eyes.

One day the twins brought their friend Lee and spent the whole day setting up broadcasting equipment in the attic and working it out so that the system could send out messages that were password encoded. Trish was fascinated by the process. Having grown up in a mixed home she knew basically how muggles did their tv and radio broadcasts, so it was interesting to see how wizards did it. The plan was to send out special protected broadcasts to keep people up to date on the news the Ministry wouldn't put out. After they got done setting up, other friends showed up and things of course turned into a small party.

Trish was walking in with a bowl of pretzels when Fred took the bowl from her, set it on the coffee table, and put one arm around her. With his free hand, he pulled her head closer and kissed her. Trish was shocked at first, but as he continued to kiss her, she leaned into him and kissed him back. When he finally pulled back, she noticed the others were cheering.

"I knew he'd do it, never could refuse a dare after all," She heard Oliver saying. "But I was hoping she'd smack him for it or something!"

Fred stepped back to the group and said. "Who's next?"

"For a kiss or a dare?" Alicia laughed loudly.

Trish was grateful that the attention was off of her because she knew she was blushing. As she reached for an empty popcorn bowl, she did catch George looking at her with a concerned expression. She looked away and went into the kitchen with the bowl. By the time she got there, tears were stinging her eyes. Leaving the empty bowl on the table, she walked out the back door and sat on the porch swing feeling completely messed up emotionally.

"You okay?" Angelina asked, coming out to sit beside her.

Trish shook her head. "No, not really."

"George said you might not be. He sent me out to check." Angelina explained.

"That's nice of him." Trish said flatly. "Maybe one of them could have considered how I'd feel before they tried that stunt."

"Boys are thick sometimes." Angelina shrugged.

"I don't think I can go back in there." Trish said softly.

"You'll have to some time. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you realize?"

Trish sighed heavily. Before she could answer the door opened again. "Wondered where you girls ran off to. George is looking lonely Ang."

"Can't have that, can I?" Angelina gave Trish's arm a squeeze as she stood up. "See you inside!"

Fred sat down beside Trish. He put his arm up on the back of the swing behind her. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Trish stared down at her hands. There was no easy way to answer that question. It had been wonderful to have him kiss her, but it had been shattering to find out that he hadn't meant it.

Slipping a finger under her chin, Fred turned her head so he could look her in the eye. After a moment he sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." She answered softly.

His arm slipped off the swing and tightened around her, pulling her close. Trish rested her head on his shoulder as he held her. He settled his cheek on her head and they sat silently for awhile. "I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled back slightly. "I promise never to kiss you on a dare again." With a chuckle, he added, "unless you're the one doing the daring!"

Trish grinned at that. Somehow he always knew how to make her feel better.

Some days felt like forever and others went by quickly, soon it was Christmas. Trish enjoyed putting out the decorations that had been saved from her parents' house. Then the twins brought in a tree for her, which she decorated as well. It took her some time to decide exactly where to put the manger scene, until George brought her a table that fit perfectly under the window that was just big enough to hold all the pieces.

Trish spent several days making Christmas cookies. George kept swearing each one was his favorite. Without the freedom to go shopping, what she could make was all she could offer as a gift. The boys didn't mind at all, and kept teasing that they were just happy to get their gifts early.

Christmas morning was bright and clear. The boys had gone to the Burrow already, but they had left gifts for her beneath the tree. George gave her two books to complete a collection of fantasy novels she had. Fred gave her a box filled with jewelry making supplies.

After lunch they returned. "Be glad you missed that." George said. "Mum is absolutely miserable this year. All the stress is getting to her I suppose."

"Yeah," Fred added. "She spent nearly the whole time moaning about Percy and Ron. Bill and Fleur didn't even come either."

"She's so depressed she ruined the turkey." George shook his head. "But what really got me worried for her is that she didn't even make sweaters for us all this year. She always does that! But Ginny said that once she started a list and saw all the names of people that wouldn't be around, she lost it."

Trish felt bad for poor Mrs Weasley. "Let's just pray that things are better by next Christmas."

"Well." Said Fred with a sigh. "Best get ready for Lee, he's coming to do a special holiday broadcast."

"We did expect it one day." George was saying as the twins walked into the living room one afternoon shortly after Easter.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Death Eater's are turning up the heat. Apparently Ron was spotted with Harry and Hermione so now they realize we've been putting them off all this time." George said with a frown. He looked at Fred. "I'll go start packing." Muttering under his breath George went up to their room.

"You're leaving?" Trish asked, surprised.

Fred nodded wearily. "They attacked the Burrow, demanding to know why we've lied to them. I'm afraid the Burrow won't be the same." He sighed. "Mum and Dad and Ginny went to Aunt Muriel's. We're hoping they'll be safe there, but Mum is a mess, so George and I are going to move in there too." He patted Trish's knee. "Not that we're leaving you alone. We've offered the house to our friends and a bunch of them are taking us up on the offer. We'll visit too, I promise." He said with a wink.

"Well I'll miss you two." Trish said finally. "But I completely understand. Your poor mother!"

It seemed like it took the pair no time at all to pack up and move out. They were back shortly after they left with several of their friends; Lee, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were all moving in. The atmosphere was upbeat. If she hadn't known better, Trish would have assumed that this wasn't a necessary precaution at all.

Fred kept his word and both he and George and even sometimes Ginny stopped by often. One visit only about a week after they moved out, Fred asked Trish to come out to the back porch with him.

Wondering what he wanted with her that needed to be discussed in private, she followed him and sat beside him on the swing. He leaned close to her and spoke softly. "You remember when I told you about that potion that makes you appear dead?"

"Yes." Trish said hesitantly.

"Right here." He held out his hand so she could see the small capsule. "Small enough to hide under your tongue until you need to take it."

Trish just sat staring it, while her brain screamed. As her eyes began to glaze, Fred took her hand and wrapped it around the pendant that she'd made of the calming stone that he'd given her back at Hogwarts. As her eyes came back into focus, they filled with tears.

"Aw, don't cry." Fred whispered as he gently brushed away a tear that escaped. "It's not a bad thing. Really, it's more like having a second chance."

"How?" Trish asked.

"You see someone about to do you in, you swallow this, and they think they killed you when they didn't. Get someone to give you the counter potion and you're good!"

"So you've also made a counter potion? And you've tested them both?"

"Well… they worked on an owl." Fred said with a smile.

"That's not a real test." Trish said incredulously. Then she remembered. "You promised me you wouldn't test it yourself!"

"It's not easy to find a volunteer to test death." Fred joked, and then ducked as Trish grabbed a nearby pillow and pelted him with it. Once he caught her hands, he gave her his most serious look. "The only true test can be made when you know you're going to die anyway. There's nothing to lose by trying it then, and everything to gain if it works."

Trish nodded in surrender. "How many have you made?"

"Just this one, and no one else knows about it but you."

"Why me? Surely George,"

Fred interrupted her. "If I'm in that bad of a situation, George is most likely in just as thick. I need someone who isn't to have the counter." He fished a charm bracelet from his pocket with a heart shaped locket on it. Gently he fastened it around her wrist. "All you have to do is drop it in my mouth."

Trish looked down at the bracelet. She fiddled with the locket and opened it to see the small teardrop crystal inside. Her hands shook as she refastened the clasp. "I'd rather never open it again." She looked up to see him watching her closely. "I see why you're a Gryffindor. You're either completely fearless or completely mad!"

"Good thing I have a Hufflepuff to be a loyal friend I can count on." Fred countered with a raised eyebrow.

Trish promptly smacked him in the face with the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as everyone was thinking about going to bed, several of them suddenly let out a startled yelp. Looking up from her book, Trish saw a silvery Patronus look around the room. "It's time to fight! Come to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade!" Then the Patronus seemed to look her way. "Trish is not to follow." Then it disappeared.

"Who's was that?" Katie wondered.

"Don't know, it wasn't fully formed." Angelina answered.

"Does it matter?" Lee asked. "Let's go!"

They hugged Trish goodbye and she wished them luck and then they were gone and Trish was left alone with only her thoughts and worries. As time passed, her worries grew. Late in the night, her emotions got the best of her. She curled up into a ball and cried, instinctively reaching for her pendant. As her mind calmed, she remembered that Fred was her Secret Keeper. As long as she couldn't write her address, she would know that he at least was okay. Grabbing a paper she tried and couldn't. Every so often she tried again. Eventually, as tears fell onto the paper, she was able to write it. She cried until her pendant failed her and the panic claimed her and she fainted.

"Trish." She woke to someone gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name. It was his voice! Her heart leapt as she opened her eyes, only after a moment seeing that it was George. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, glad that he was okay. He drew back after a moment. "I'm sorry, Fred… he's…"

"I know." Trish nodded sadly. "I was able to write my address." She took George firmly by the shoulders. "I have to see him, George. You have to take me to him."

Briefly George looked like he was going to protest, but then he nodded his head. "Okay, let's go." He took her arm and apperated her to Hogsmeade. It was a short, quiet journey from there to the ruined Hogwarts. They walked past people celebrating and others grieving, and still others doing both. No one questioned or stopped them as George led her into a room where still bodies lay covered with sheets. He stopped beside one and laid his hand on the still chest. With the other hand he lifted the blanket to show Fred's head. "I'll leave you alone with him if you like." He said softly.

"Yes please. Thank you." Trish whispered as she stared at Fred. She hadn't wanted to tell George about the chance that Fred might have taken. That there was the smallest possibility that he might end up okay. Once George had turned away, she fought with the clasp on her bracelet. Holding the precious crystal in her hand, she carefully dropped it in Fred's mouth. "This better work you prat, or I'll never speak to you again." Her voice caught on a sob. His lips were so cold, his face so still. As nothing happened, she brushed away a tear that had fallen onto his cheek. "I love you Fred Weasley." Reaching for the blanket she found herself unable to pull it back over him, unable to admit that the worst had happened. Grasping blindly for her pendant, she fought for breath.

George hurried to her side and draped his arm around her shoulders as she fought for control. "It's okay. I'll do it." He reached for the blanket but stopped halfway. "What the devil?" He moved around to Fred's other side. "His eyebrows! Trish, his eyebrows are turning blue!"

Without warning a smile appeared on Fred's face. He opened his eyes and spoke. "Guess I used a touch too much doxie wing, but I figured better safe than sorry."

George's jaw dropped as Fred spoke. "Oh you prat!" He whispered shakily. He grabbed his brother's shoulders as a grin crossed his face. "Mum is going to kill you!"

"Take it easy on me, the antidote is working slower than I expected." Fred groaned.

"Well a wall fell on you! I imagine you've more damage than you anticipated." George shook his head. "I want to hear all the details. You prat!"

Trish had backed off as George leaned over Fred. Now she turned and walked away to find a healer. Luckily the first one she came across was Madam Pompfrey. "Please come."

As the two of them returned, she heard George telling Fred all about how the battle ended. "You'd have been proud of Peeves, he made up this ridiculous song about Voldy being Moldy." The two laughed, George's sounding a bit hysterical, and Fred's sounding rather weak.

"He's alive?" Madam Pompfrey said in disbelief, then squealed for joy and hurried to Fred's side.

Once again the coward in her won, and Trish left to go find the rest of the family.

As Trish entered the Great Hall, she saw Ginny and her friends walking out. "Ginny, I have great news! Where's the rest of your family?"

"In there yet. What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you all at once!" Trish hurried with them to where Mr and Mrs Weasley sat with their oldest sons and daughter-in-law. "I'm so glad you're all still here! Now this may come as a shock, but it's all good I promise." She had their attention now. "Fred is alive!" She said happily.

The family started at her in disbelief. Just as questions began to form on their lips, Molly Weasley stood up and slapped Trish across the face. "How dare you!" She growled as her sons pulled her away.

Trish held up a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat of the slap still. Tears gathered in her eyes from the pain. "No, it's true, I swear it. George and Madam Pompfrey are with him now. Really he is." She backed up as Molly lunged for her again. Grabbing her pendant, she turned away in confusion.

Ginny stopped her. "Mum's gone mad with grief, don't pay attention. Are you okay?"

Trish shook her head. "It doesn't matter, go see, please! You know I wouldn't make this up!"

Ginny hesitated. "Bill, you go, check on George and Fred." They heard Molly's cries as she grieved anew. "Make it quick though!"

As her brother raced off, Ginny put her arm around Trish and led her to a quiet corner. "No one will bother us here. Calm down now."

Trish tried hard to stop crying, but it seemed like all the emotions of the day had taken over her. Though she was holding the pendant, it didn't seem to be helping much. Her curiosity distracted her from her feelings, as she felt a crack that had opened in the stone.

Ginny sat beside her, tears on her own cheeks. "We're going to be okay, you know. We just have to get through this day." She patted Trish's hand. "Not that I don't believe you, but I'd feel a sight better if I could see Fred."

"Go, then." Trish pushed her gently. "I'll be okay, really, I'm past the worst of it now."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. I can be patient, see?" Ginny wiped her tears and took a deep breath and tried to look calm and collected. "Look, here comes Bill now… and George, and… oh, it really is true!" Giving Trish a quick apologetic look, she ran over to her family as they all surrounded Fred. Soon they were joined by friends and classmates, and a horde of joyous laughter filled the room.

Trish took a deep breath and grinned, happy for the man she loved so hopelessly. Unwilling to join the crush of people and unsure of how Mrs. Weasley would react when she found out how Trish had been involved in Fred's miraculous recovery, she walked out of the school.

Trish walked into the ruined courtyard, saddened by what she saw. Friends or no, Hogwarts had been her home away from home. She stood looking over a ledge reflecting on how her life had changed. She'd lost her parents to this war, her home, her job, and now her school as well. She felt completely lost.

"There you are! We've been looking all over!" Ginny stared at her intently. "Are you okay then? Cause Fred's asking for you." She cocked her head. "Mum is too, she's terribly sorry."

Trish shook her head. "She doesn't need to be. I probably would have done the same."

"Well she is, and she's going to gush all over you, so you best be prepared!" Ginny said with a chuckle.

As they crossed the courtyard to go back in, Ginny chatted at her side about Harry. "It's so strange to see him again. I don't know how to behave. We're finally free to be together, but we've been apart so long that it feels awkward."

Trish nodded. "I understand completely. Be patient, I'm sure in time…"

As they walked through the entryway, a voice spoke from the shadows to their left. "Think you know everything, don't you?" Fred said harshly as he stepped into view. "You know all about relationships, right? Made a move on that prat from your daydream yet? Course not!" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Too scared of your own shadow! Poor bloke would be better off dead than have you mooning after him!"

This last was too much for Trish, her pendant failed her though she clutched it as tightly as she could, and she fainted. As she went down she vaguely heard Ginny casting the spell to banish a boggart.

As she came to, Trish heard Ginny again. "Best to take it as slowly as you can."

"I suppose." It sounded like Fred, only unhappy.

Trish realized she was laying on a cot and opened her eyes to see the two siblings sitting on either side of her. She sat up with a groan. "What was it this time?" She said wearily.

"A boggart. That's not your fault. I remember Mum went into hysterics over one once too." Ginny patted Trish's hand.

"I think I need to charm you a new stone." Fred added. "This one's cracked clean through."

"Yes well, I've asked a lot of it in the last several hours." Trish said with an eyeroll.

"Right," George said as he joined them. "For research purposes…" He said with a grin. "When did you notice it break?"

"I noticed it earlier when your mom hit me." The twins looked at each other startled, obviously they hadn't heard about that part of her day yet. "But it probably broke last night, because it failed then."

"When?" Fred asked softly, almost reluctantly.

Trish closed her eyes, reliving a portion of the panic and pain she'd felt. "When I was able to write my address, and I knew my Secret Keeper had died." She answered slowly, taking a deep breath when she was done.

"Yeah," said a new voice tersely. Trish looked up to see Bill standing there. "When's someone going to explain that?"

"Gryffindor common room?" George suggested. When they all nodded in agreement, the family made their way upstairs with their closest friends in tow.

As they settled in chairs and on couches, and even on the floor; Fred caught Trish's eye. "Right, you sit here, next to George because I know you're going to have a hard time and someone needs to be there to catch you." He smiled, and motioned for her to take his place on the couch. Then he stood and told them all about reading about the poison and how he developed it and the antidote. He made it clear that he'd told no one but Trish to keep it safe.

"Truth is, I didn't actually mean to try it. See Percy made a joke and I started laughing, and I guess I swallowed the capsule by accident." Fred said sheepishly. "Turned out to be good timing though! The wall would've done me in otherwise." He spoke louder as the family began to voice their own opinions. "And now we've got a new product!"

"No, Fred, you can't!" Everyone else quieted as Trish shouted. "You can't just sell that to everyone! Think of all the people who would come in to buy the antidote, just on the chance that their loved one might have tried the potion! They'd be filled with hope and have it dashed away when it didn't work. And someone else's grief would be lining your pocket. You can't sell it, you just can't!" She was clutching her broken pendant and tears filled her eyes. "When you didn't wake up straight away, I…" There were no words, really to describe that moment. "It's such a horrible feeling." She finished quietly.

Then Fred was kneeling beside her, one hand clutching her shoulder, the other holding hers. "I won't. I promise. I didn't realize…" His voice broke. "I didn't think about how it would be for you."

George reached over to gently loosen the tight hold she had on the pendant. "That's not going to do anything for you now except maybe cut your hand. Just take it easy. Everything's okay now."

Trish nodded, trying to catch her breath, when Harry spoke angrily. "You should have shared it with the Order at least. Then we could be discussing it with Remus and Tonks as well."

Fred rocked back on his heels, stricken and pale. Trish stood and shouted. "You don't get it do you? This wasn't a guarantee! It wasn't even fully tested! Just because Fred had it didn't mean he was safe! He could have died before he got a chance to take the poison, or something could have happened to his body afterward so that the counter couldn't restore him!" Trish looked away from Harry to the others. She wished she could shake them and make them understand. "Not to mention we might have lost everything if people had used the poison. How many of you faced down death tonight? How many would have taken the poison if they'd had it? And once that happened, who'd be left to fight?" Her questions were met with silence, but she could tell she'd gotten her point across by the bowed heads and tears she saw.

From across the room, she heard Mr. Weasley suggest that they had all had enough excitement to last a lifetime and it was time to get some rest. Trish wiped the tears away and noted that Fred was standing beside her with an odd defeated look on his face. "I'm so sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked about to say more, but then his expression became utterly dejected and he turned away.

George put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about him. He's only just realizing how badly hurt we all were that he died. It's only fair he suffers a little too. He'll be fine, you'll see. Try to get some rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Trish tried to do as she was told, but she couldn't get settled in the dorm with Ginny and the other girls. Once she realized she was the only one still awake, she crept softly out and went to sit in the common room. So much had happened in the last full day that she needed time for her brain to catch up more than she needed sleep. She sat and stared at the empty fireplace just quietly processing until she heard someone else coming into the room.

Fred sat down beside her. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Trish answered with a sigh. "Must have gotten enough rest when I passed out."

"Right, and I got enough rest when I was dead." Fred muttered.

Trish immediately elbowed him and snorted. "That wasn't funny. Don't you dare let your mother hear that one!"

"Yeah, right."

The two sat lost in their thoughts for awhile. Trish finally turned to Fred. "So what now?"

"Prepare for the funerals, I guess. After that, help my parents fix up the Burrow, and after that, repair the shop and the flat." Fred shrugged.

There was silence for a few minutes until Trish spoke again. "Then there'll be all the weddings of course."

"I suppose." Fred answered. "Wonder who'll be first, Ron and Hermoine or Ginny and Harry."

Trish shook her head. "Definitely not Ginny and Harry. She says things feel awkward after having been apart so long. I expect they'll take their time getting back together. You're forgetting George and Angelina. I don't think they'll wait long."

"That's possible." He looked thoughtful. "What about you? Going to go after your daydream prat?"

Trish sighed deeply. "He does think of me that way."

"You do realize we sell love potions, right?" Fred answered.

"That's exactly what George said to me." Trish laughed.

"What brilliant thing did I say?" George asked as he walked into the Common room and sat in a chair opposite them.

"That she should use love potion on her prat." Fred answered.

George laughed too. "She's too honest for that." Then with a smirk he added, "Probably couldn't fool him into taking it anyway. He's sure to spot it."

"Wait, you know who the prat is?" Fred sat up interested. "Who?"

"That's the lady's secret, not mine." George answered with a wink.

Fred turned to Trish. "Right then, spill the beans."

Trish glanced at him sadly. "I tell you it doesn't matter, he's not interested." Then with a shrug of her shoulders, she countered, "What about you? Which one of your harem will you choose?"

George burst out laughing. "That's rich! His harem!" He settled slightly and with a smirk he said. "He's had eyes for only one, but he's been being too noble to let her know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trish asked, confused.

George leaned towards her. "Just like our noble Harry did to Ginny, he kept distance between him and the girl, just in case something went wrong."

"Yeah," Fred said glumly. "And now it might be too late."

"You won't know if you don't ask." George said with a grin.

The twins stared at each other for a moment. George continued to grin madly. Trish studied him trying to figure out what maddening game he was playing. When he winked at her, the pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together. Her jaw dropped briefly and then she smiled widely. She winked back at him. "Fred, I think George is right. You should ask her."

He shrugged without looking at either one of them. "Maybe I will one day. Ginny suggested I take things slow since she's been through a lot lately."

"That's true, she has." George conceded.

"And I'm pretty sure I hurt her, and I'm not sure how to fix it. It feels awkward, like Ginny said she feels with Harry."

"Well, life's been fairly out of sorts lately. Maybe it's best to wait for the dust to settle a bit before you go jumping on her." George said. "Just don't wait too long. She is quite a catch you know!" He laughed and left the room.

Trish leaned her head back on the couch. She realized it did indeed feel awkward sitting there with Fred. The silent message she'd gotten from George gave her hope though. "So," she said finally. "I imagine I also have to find a place to live."

"Long as no one's pushing you out, I don't see why you can't stay in the house." Fred sounded surprised.

"Now that it'll be safe for everyone to go back home… I don't think I want to stay there on my own."

"Try not to worry about it. I'm sure something will turn up." Fred smiled at her. "We haven't left you in the lurch yet, have we?"

Just then George came back. He dropped a smooth stone on the table. "Well Fred, let's get to work." He winked at Trish. "Our best customer needs a replacement."

The rest of that day and the one that followed were a blur of activity. Trish stayed at Hogwarts with many others, cleaning, repairing, and getting things ready for the group funeral taking place for those who'd lost their lives in the battle. No one needed directions as everywhere you looked there was something else that needed attention. As she made her rounds doing different things, she was surprised to hardly meet up with the twins or really anyone she knew very well.

Though she'd hoped to avoid it, she did get cornered by Molly in a broken classroom. "I want you to know how sorry I am for hitting you." The older woman was wringing her hands nervously. "I was in a rather dark place right then, and I'm afraid I took it out on you. I should have known you wouldn't lie to us."

Trish shook her head. "No harm done. I completely understand. It was a difficult time for all of us." She shivered. "Seeing the school like this, I can imagine what it was like here, and I'm awfully glad I wasn't here."

"We each have our strengths dear. There are people who were much more comfortable facing the battle than clearing up after it." Molly smiled.

"Not me!" Trish laughed and turned her attention back to removing the glass and splintered wood from a demolished window. She didn't even notice when Molly left.

As the funeral loomed, the school's appearance improved greatly. The morning of the funeral dawned bright and clear. Trish volunteered to escort grieving family members to the seats set aside for them. As a result when it started to get underway, she wasn't sure where she was going to sit herself. She stopped at the row the Weasleys' were in, hoping there was an empty spot but there didn't seem to be.

Trish was about to turn away and look elsewhere when from the row in front of them, George's girlfriend Angelina yelled to get her attention. As she looked in that direction, she saw the twins' friends all shifting so that there was room for her. She smiled her thanks and moved through the row to the space.

The funeral was very different from her parents'. Each name was read, followed by a short history of that person's life and mention made of the bravery that had been shown in the battle. By the time the speakers had made it through the first ten, quiet sobs were heard in every silent pause. There were cries of indignation when the program reached Severus Snape. The crowd quieted as the speaker told the truth of the former headmaster's life and death. Trish found herself crying by the end of that portion, sorry for the tragic tale of the misjudged man.

"Weasley, Fred." Trish heard sharp gasps all around her. "So sorry," the speaker continued. "small clerical error. Next we come to..." Trish tuned him out as she swiveled in her seat to find the twins. Fred and George were sitting directly behind Angelina and herself. George looked as though he was barely under control, and Fred was pale. The twins had a hold of each other's hand and Trish reached back to place hers on top. Angelina added her hand as did Percy and Ron from either side of the twins. The support of friends and family broke the fragile control George had and he began to quietly sob.

Stricken, Fred pulled his hand from the pileup and put his arm around George's shoulders. "I am so sorry!" He said earnestly as tears began to leak from his own eyes.

Everyone pulled their hands away as George turned and hugged his twin tightly. As the tears subsided, he gave Fred a shaky smile. "Right then, don't let it happen again."

The funeral was over shortly after that as the names had been in alphabetic order. As people went forward to say farewells at the grave sites, Trish made her way to the back, making herself available again as a guide for those who wanted to stay for lunch afterward but not able to find their way. Once everyone had cleared the grounds, she stood outside the Great Hall. Inside she heard people talking and crying and laughing, working through their grief together. Feeling as though she didn't belong, and not wanting to intrude, she instead went home.

The house was abnormally silent, and empty. Sure enough, when she went upstairs, she looked in the other bedrooms and saw that the twins' friends had cleared out. Realizing she was alone in the house and likely to stay that way, Trish felt very depressed. As the afternoon wore on, she wondered if she should start looking for another place to live. She found herself thinking of Fred and wondered what he was doing. It was awfully lonely by herself. With a heavy sigh, she finally decided to go to the shop and see if she could get in and do anything.

Diagon Alley was a shock. Trish saw many shop owners repairing damage to their windows and doors. The great bank, Gringotts had an armed guard in front of it as repairs were made to the whole front of the building. Trish made her way down the alley and stopped in shock when she saw the front of the shop. It had obviously been used for target practice. The bright colors were splattered with mud, the windows were destroyed and the door was a splintery mass piled in the doorway. Even with the assistance of her new pendant, Trish didn't think she could stand looking inside. It would be some time before it would be put to rights. Feeling even more depressed, she went home, fixed a bite for dinner, and went to bed.

The next morning, Trish felt incredibly weak and tired. She figured it was just the depression wearing her down when she saw the bags under her eyes, so she went back to bed. Waking hours later she realized she had a fever. Feeling too weak to do anything but lay there and shiver, she wished her mom was there to take care of her. Crying made her feel worse and she fell back asleep. When she woke again it was evening and she didn't feel any better. Longing for a drink of water, she tried to get out of bed only to have the room spin around her. Laying back down she fell into a fitful sleep.

Sometime the next day she heard someone calling her and tried to open her eyes, but she was too weak now to even do that. She hoped whoever it was would check her room. But she heard the person leave without even coming upstairs.

Later, who knew when, she heard voices again. It sounded as though they were arguing. "She has to be here, we've looked everywhere! Trish?"

The voices sounded closer, almost too loud now as pain assaulted her head. "Dear Lord" someone said softly, then cried out, "Quick Ginny, get mum! And tell the others we found her!" She heard footsteps approach the bed and a cool hand touch her. "Oy, you're as hot as a dragon." Trish was aware of more sounds downstairs as people came and rushed up the stairs. "She's burning up!" Another cool hand touched her forehead gently. "Oh dear. Right then boys, we need to get her to the hospital, who's carrying her?" As someone cradled and lifted her she heard them say softly, "Poor little Hufflepuff."

Then they disapperated to a busy sounding place with more voices and confusion. The pain in her head increased with the noise and she succumbed to the blissful void of sleep.

When she finally woke again, Trish felt much better. A nurse came into her room a short while later.

"Oh good! You're awake. How're you feeling?" She asked as she felt Trish's forehead.

"Better." Trish though her voice sounded scratchy and cleared her throat.

"Here, have a drink." The nurse gave her something that tasted fruity. "Just some juice, with a bit of something to help you feel stronger. You were rather dehydrated."

Trish nodded and drained the cup. "Now if you feel up to it there're some people who really want to see you." The nurse waited for her to nod again and then opened the door. "Right you lot, take it easy on her, or I'm throwing you right out!"

The room quickly filled with red hair as the Weasleys all rushed in. Ginny claimed the chair to her right and flashed her a bright smile. Molly sat in the other chair, patting Trish's hand. "You gave us a bit of a scare there missy." Said Arthur. "The doctor said you were pretty far gone when we brought you in."

"Why didn't you send me a message? I'd have come to take care of you." Molly offered.

Tears came to her eyes as Trish squeezed Molly's hand. "Thank you." She croaked and cleared her throat again. "I had no idea how sick I was. Then I tried to get out of bed and couldn't."

"We got worried when we sent you an owl and it came back unopened." Ginny said.

Trish shook her head. "The windows were shut."

Molly smiled. "I heard everyone else had moved out and was asking if you wanted to come stay with us for awhile."

"Really?" Trish took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "That would be wonderful!"

"Didn't I tell you there was always room for one more?" Molly said gently. She patted Trish's hand again and stood, turning to her family. "Looks like we've got some packing and moving to do." Looking to Trish again she continued. "We'll have it all ready for you when they decide you're well enough to leave."

As they started to leave, Trish suddenly didn't want to be alone again. She raised a hand towards them as more tears blurred her vision. A hand gripped hers gently but firmly. "Perhaps you'd like some company? I'm rubbish at packing."

"Please." Trish's voice broke. She wiped away tears to see Fred sitting beside her. With a smile she settled back against her pillow.

As Fred continued to hold her hand, he began speaking tentatively. "At first I thought that maybe you didn't answer because of me."

Trish frowned. "Why?"

Fred was silent for a moment, looking down at his hand holding hers. "I haven't seen much of you since… since you brought me back… I thought maybe you were avoiding me, that maybe I'd hurt you so badly that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"No Fred." Trish shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Yes, it ripped my heart all to pieces that you were dead and I didn't think that the counter was going to work. But it only hurt so much because I care about you so much. You'd have to make me a lot madder than that to push you away completely."

Fred nodded thoughtfully. "When we found you and I didn't think I'd get a chance to make things right…"

Trish gave him a sad smile. "There I scared you too, we're even."


	12. Chapter 12

Living in the Burrow was very different from anything Trish had experienced before. With 9 Weasleys popping in and out as well as their very many friends, there was never a dull moment. It was nothing like the quiet home where she'd been an only child, and nothing like the old house she'd lived in with the twins and their friends, although it was closer to that. Even the time she'd spent at Hogwarts had an order and flow to it that did not exist in the Burrow. But the chaos didn't bother Trish as it was filled with happiness and love.

As life after the Battle settled for people country wide, there was a near constant stream of people passing through, friends who had left the area and were saying hello as they returned; people who were coming in just to assist in the rebuilding of war torn areas; still others who just wanted to meet the Weasley family who were now famous for their roles in the resistance.

The twins were gone most days working at repairing the shop and as soon as Trish felt well enough she joined them. Several of their friends from school assisted as well. The work went quickly while they all reminisced about their school days. Eventually the shop was again ready for business and most of the group peeled off for a new project.

The twins' flat had also been repaired and they'd moved back in. Trish was sorry at that, having become accustomed to having them around again. She and Fred had fallen back into an easy friendship.

The night before the shop was set to reopen, George and Fred threw a party at the flat to celebrate.

Everyone had a really good time at this party. The twins had decided ahead of time to have a few new prank items at the party. The party had barely started when people started sprouting different hair colors. Trish ended up with purple hair, Fred's was blue and George's merely turned a brighter shade of red.

"I think I like that." Fred said as he tugged gently on Trish's ponytail. "Makes your eyes look green." He cocked his head and looked at her eyes intently. Trish blushed at the attention. "Maybe your eyes have gone green… I'm not sure…" He gave a little nod. "Looks good though."

As he moved away, Trish shook her head to recover and walked into the kitchen in time to see George putting a tray together of foods that looked like body parts. Trish had seen similar things in Muggle Halloween displays, but the twins' version moved. The bowl of eyeballs that kept rolling around and looking every which way, was starting to turn her stomach. "Let's see," George was saying as he pulled one from the bowl. "Green eye color so this one should taste like lime." Trish saw the pupil on the eye widen as if in fear as George popped it into his mouth. Trish wasn't the only one nauseated by the display as others around her groaned in disgust at the squishy popping noise it made. "That's actually pretty good, you should try one!" Trish turned away and heard him call after her, "No puking on the carpet!"

As she escaped into the living room, she ran into Fred. "Easy there! Where are you running off to?" Fred took a better look at her. "You're awfully pale, are you okay?"

Trish shook her head. "Eyeballs."

With a nod of comprehension, Fred took hold of her elbow and steered her to a couch. Sitting beside her, he rummaged through the many pockets of his vest . "Here, eat this." He handed her a small red ball. After a minute he grinned. "Your color's coming back, that's better."

"Much, thank you." Trish smiled at him. "You're always so good to me."

Katie was standing nearby. "He at least means well." She laughed. "During one of our practices, I got hit in the face and my nose started bleeding. Fred offered me something to help straight away. Only he gave me the wrong thing and I actually started bleeding worse. Nearly fainted off my broom! They did take me to madam Pompfrey and explain at least."

"I said I was sorry!" Fred answered as everyone listening laughed. "We started keeping better track after that." He opened his vest revealing all the pockets. "Pranks on one side, antidotes on the other." Smiling, he laughed along with everyone else.

More stories followed that one and the evening passed swiftly. When it got late enough, George shouted. "Fireworks at the Burrow!" There was some chaos as people apperated to the field behind the house where blankets were already laid out. "They'll be directly overhead, so if you don't want a stiff neck, you can lay down on a blanket."

Trish chose a brightly colored blanket and sat down. She noticed most of the others had paired off before choosing a blanket. As the sky quickly turned dark and the fireworks started, she lay back and wished that she had someone to be with. There was a faint hope that as life settled back to a new normal that she'd find someone. As if her wish was made real, someone joined her. "There you are, little Hufflepuff."

"Oh so you can see again?" Trish turned her head towards the voice.

"The Night Eyes makes it easier to get the fireworks started. Haven't you tried them yet?" He put something in her hand. "Go ahead."

The Night Eyes appeared to be eyeglasses. As Trish put them on, the field and everyone around her became clear as day. She looked beside her to see Fred smiling in her direction. "That's amazing!" She looked up. "It's not as helpful for the fireworks though." She took them off and handed them back. As she settled back into the blanket, she felt the warmth of his shoulder against hers and smiled. Then she felt his hand take hers. Trish was distracted as he continued to hold her hand for the rest of the show.

Once the show was over, still holding her hand, Fred pulled her to her feet. People quickly said goodbye, and George and Angelina started picking up the blankets. Fred turned to Trish. "I'll walk you home." He said with a grin.

Trish could barely contain her excitement as Fred continued to hold her hand as they walked to the Burrow. When they were nearly there, just about to the broom shed, Fred stopped and pulled her into it's shadow. Trish could just barely see him grinning in the moonlight. Without a word of warning, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Thrilled, Trish put her arms around him and kissed him back.

When Fred finally stopped kissing her, Trish couldn't stop smiling. "So, no dare this time?" She teased.

"No dare." He answered. "Better than your daydream prat?"

"Well, yes and no." Trish laughed and then said softly, "The prat was you Fred."

"Really?" Fred asked, his voice filled with surprise. "All the time I've wasted thinking you were after someone else!"

"What? You thought there was someone more charming than you?" Trish asked incredulously.

"Yes actually." Fred admitted. "You seemed so captivated by him."

Trish snuggled against his chest. "I was. I am."

A whistle pierced the darkness. "It's about time!" George shouted. He came up and threw an arm around each of them. "If you two had any idea how hard I've worked to get you together…" He laughed.

"What work?" Trish demanded playfully.

"To begin with the two of you have forced me to keep secrets. It's the only secret I've kept from Fred, I'll have you know, but you made me promise, so I did. Course Fred made me swear not to tell you that he kind of liked you back in school, so I could only hint that he might like you to keep your hopes up. Plus there was all those times I had to tell Lee to go after someone else and couldn't tell him why."

"Lee?" Fred said surprised.

"He thought she was cute, and he loves her cooking." George said simply.

"Don't we all!" Fred laughed.

"I'm so glad my love life was such an amusing diversion." Trish said wryly.

"It was like the ultimate prank, requiring all my deviousness and concentration." George teased back. "It would have been so very much easier if you'd just used the love potion like I suggested."

"You schemer!" Fred laughed.

"You could have made it easier as well! All those times you worried after her, and I told you to just go for it!" George pointed out.

"It wasn't safe!" Fred countered.

"It was once we got in the safe house." George snapped back.

"We've been over this a dozen times." Fred groaned. "I didn't want to start something up and then…" he faltered.

"And then die on her, I know, only you did." George finished for him.

"Oy, anyway!" Trish said loudly, interrupting them. "It's worked out!"

"Worked out quite well, I'd say!" George grinned. "Race you to see who tells Mum first!"

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review :)


End file.
